Ghosts don't sleep
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: Mike has done his shift of five nights, but due to financial problems, he is stuck with the night guard job at the haunted pizzeria. After the end of the fifth night, were the robots demonstrated having actual human intellect, having pieced back together the past events of this place, will Mike only survive night after night? Or will he try to put the children's spirits to rest?
1. Prologue

So, I want to say that this story is mostly inspired by the "It was Mike's fault for Volunteering", by VanillaPine. I greatly recommend it, it's really fun to read and I bet many of you will just fall right into it. Anyway, as the story progress, you will surely notice all sorts of similarities between VanillaPine's story, and this one, because as I said, it was mostly inspired from it, even if the focus is neither to be fun or scary, more like something in between. Let's see where this will go, shall we?

* * *

Darkness surrounded him.

\- You have to be kidding me!

The clock showing the time told him it was 5:55. So far, Freddy had been strangely calm, staying near the stage. Chica quickly gave up after bouncing off the door many times, getting the robotic equivalent of a concussion. Bonnie, however, was much more aggressive than the other nights. Two night earlier, he had a close encounter with what he named "Golden Freddy", but it was absent since then. During the week, the night guard noticed that the repetitive attempts of the animatronics to throw the doors down left them each time more damaged. Wires were sticking out, tuft of furs were hanging or missing, and even some teeth had been lost. So far, Foxy, despite not being the worst, meaning that, not the most aggressive of them, was the most damaged. If he was already in bad shape before, the humanoid fox-like robot was the fastest of them all, and every time the door slammed in front of him, screws could be heard falling one after the other, as a strange screech escape the small box designed to make the voice. Fortunately for him, Mike had guessed what happened. He had found the strange newspapers, and eventually pieced the events back together, and boy, oh boy did he preferred thinking he simply had just to defend himself against robots, and not ghosts out for blood, ghosts of _children_ , damn it. Solving the problem wasn't that hard, five suits, five dead child, foul odors, mucus and blood _leaking_? Even the planet's dumbest human could find out what was going on. The children, they said these kids were dragged into a back room by someone in a night guard's uniform, that's why they were so aggressive, and not plain aggressive; aggressive, but only to the night guards. But whatever, Mike needed that pay, he barely had enough to rent the small, three room plus the bathroom, apartment he was living in, at first, the fact the job was left open seemed great! The restaurant was barely two streets away from where he was, he wouldn't have to use the car he possessed to get there, meaning it was already a few bucks more in the piggy bank. Finally, maybe that job as a mascot in the other, most near town wasn't such a bad idea, after all. So, after night number three, he had came back two more time, including tonight, and for the first, god forsaken time in the whole week, the cursed batteries died on him.

\- *Shuffles* … *mumbles* Where is that rotten stick they called a flashlight?

Mikes had been fiddling with the things on the desk for one minute, and at last, his fingers hit the recognisable shape of the flashlight. Hopefully, there would still be something working in the old device.

He flicked the interrupter.

\- Haha! Yes! It work, exclaimed the young man as a single string of light had silently cut trough the blinding darkness surrounding him.

Mike turned around, only to nearly let the now last source of light in the office fall to the ground.

The. Fuckin. Bunny. Was leaning in the doorway.

No sound escaped the human's lips, instead, his eyes darted to the clock, which showed 5:58.

Wait, that robot was mocking him! Despite the ball in his throat, and his stomach tangling itself up like crazy, he tried to stall for time. Two minutes, it was just two, little, insignificant minutes.

As clever as always, he spoke to the damn thing.

\- H-hey there. C-could you, l-like, not ki… *deglutition sound* not k-kill me, please?

"Ohmygod, what am I doing? Do I really wanna die?"

Rapid footsteps were heard, and just as the clock finally turned to 5:59, Foxy, who tried to bolt inside the small room to put Mike into pieces, was stopped dead in his track when Bonnie put an arm in front of him, clearly to mean "stop".

The man was getting confused, wouldn't the spirits or whatever these things really were, try everything in their power to kill him before their program kicked in, making them just another normal looking group of animatronics for one more day? Foxy calmly positioned himself, and at that moment, Mike felt as if someone was watching his back, and seconds later, a finger poked his shoulder, fear making him squeal a little "meep", but he turned around. Guess who was staring at him now? Big lazy bear, who hadn't moved from the stage room the entire night.

\- And it's **now** , that you moved your lazy butt and decided to come in, Mike exclaimed despite his dire situation.

Surprisingly, Freddy simply shrugged to make it like he was saying "meh, whatever", and stepped away to the other door, Chica advancing about halfway the distance separating the human and said door.

For the first time ever, Mike was startled when he heard the chicken's voice.

A small, clear voice of a young girl, escaped the device used to sing, as the jaws moved in a complex way she shouldn't be able to achieve, due to the way her head was built.

\- You win, she whispered as the clock rung six o'clock.

Silently, they went back in the shadows, and power went back on, so Mike was reassured when the cameras showed that each of them was back in their corresponding place.

Unfortunately for him, he was forgetting someone, who showed up just as he was letting out a sigh of pure relief.

Lights started to flick on and off rapidly, the forsaken words he hoped to never see again, "It's me", burned his retina has they appeared on the screen, briefly flashing brightly. Only one animatronic had such powers.

Slowly, ever so fearful of it, Mike turned around, ready to flee if needed to. Next thing he realized, HE, was there. Slumped down on the ground, the "Golden Freddy".

The two, white lights flickered toward the camera, as if it saw every details on the screen… and maybe it was the case.

Nonetheless, the monster's attention quickly came back to its primary target, the night guard in front of him.

Suddenly, as Mike was staring back at the thing, something quickly entered the room. It was the endoskeleton from the backstage! As it slowly, ever so calmly passed through the suit part, the doors violently closed, isolating the two of them from the rest of the world. Going back to a solid state, the suit snapped into a straight position, and Mike noticed it was at least a good head taller than Freddy.

He was getting ready to grab anything and throw it at the robot, when the light closed another time, but longer.

He felt air moving around him, as suddenly, he was struggling to breathe, feeling he was being lifted by something invisible. When the lights turned themselves on once more, he almost fainted from the sheer terror he felt then.

Somehow, without touching him, Golden Freddy was making Mike hover in the air, a bit higher than he was, and dangerously close to him too, menacingly staring at the man, before the lights flicked for a nanosecond, during which Mike started floating down. Just after, Golden Freddy was hunched toward him, whispering in the human's ears.

\- It… is not… over…

And the voice was the voice of someone angry enough to be restless, despite belonging to a young boy, maybe a young teenager.

\- You… can't... escape…

Mike was almost to the ground. As his feet touched it, the doors opened, and he bolted out of the place, but not before the animatronic had said these words.

\- Your end… is near…

Mike ran, and ran and ran until he simply bumped into his door. Without knowing it, his feet brought him to the small apartment he lived in. He hurriedly took the keys and unlocked the door, before slamming it behind him. He then let himself fall against the door, shook by what had happened.

These spirits, they would not give up as long as the murderer was still alive. What was he going to do?! As long as nobody would accept to replace him, and that no new job offering would come up, he was stuck to work as a night guard, with four, scratch that, now five possessed robots out for his blood. How would he survive? Could he even try to reason with the children? He could get torn apart just trying to talk to one of them!

…

But, if they had enough reason to speak, maybe it was worth the shot…

\- Alright, Mike decided, in the end, it's just one big dumb misunderstanding, so I should be able to reason with these… things.

He went to take a shower.

Shortly after having took his shower, and at least eaten some cereals, Mike went to sleep, but as he fell right into Morpheme's arms, Golden Freddy's sentences started to bounce around his head, these phrases that would give him many more nightmares then he already had.

"It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near."

And they were repeating louder and louder, like an echo.

"It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near. It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near. It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near. It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near. It is not over. You can't escape. Your end is near."

All at once, his thinking stopped, until one soft whispered sentence started to bug the man.

Finally, this one sentence, the four small, seemingly harmless words, remained, because it was the truth he denied, and because it meant the nightmare was only starting, and he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge it, for he feared it would become reality. However, he couldn't shake it away, as each words detached from the sentence in his mind, their meaning crystal clear to him.

"It. Is. Not. Over."

Sadly, as he would soon find out, the yellow bear was right…

Things were far from being over yet.

* * *

Hey, I hope you appreciated this, things are barely starting, so be sure you've put the safety belt of your seat, cause we're in for one hell of a ride. On that note, I hope you all have a wonderful day. 'Til next time.


	2. Chapter 1 - The last attempt

Okay, let's see if I'm at least capable of keeping the ambience from the prologue.

* * *

Mike woke up at the sound of his alarm, which had been repeatedly buzzing to wake him up. He faintly remembered nightmares were Golden Freddy, now an amalgamate of the other animatronics, blocked every issues of the pizzeria with tentacles, a mix of a black tar-like liquid and animatronics pieces. Then, the same gust of wind that the yellow bear used at the pizzeria shredded his limbs away from his torso, and he was still getting violent shivers to run down his back at the mere thought of it.

He looked up at the clock, and froze, because as much as he hated that job, he, as previously mentioned, needed it.

The clock was saying it was past 10:3-something of the afternoon. He hadn't been properly waked up, he had nothing to eat yet, had to search for where again did he put these damn clothes he needed to go at the job with, and the cherry on top of the cake, murderous spirits were barely waiting for him to show up at that damn pizzeria.

What a wonderful way to start the night.

He was supposed to arrive before eleven o'clock if he wanted to do his other tasks, which were to clean the kitchen's stoves, and put back the tables in line, as the place was opening thirty minutes after his shift.

\- Oh, why do I even have to deal with the robots on top of that, he whimpered.

Finally, Mike took a toast, his clothing, even if the shirt was reversed, got his keys, locked the door, and ran anime-style to the restaurant.

Despite doing his best, the man barely had any time to clean the stoves, and could only put back half of the tables in place before the clock showed 11:50. Quickly, he checked that Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy were each at their respective places, before taking the West hall.

He froze in the middle of the corridor as a silhouette appeared.

He had, again, forgotten the damn yellow bear.

The robot only whispered, and somehow, his voice seemed calmer than the precedent night.

\- … Good luck, you… will definitely need it…

And he disappeared, leaving the guard with worrying thoughts

Midnight rang through the clock, and Mike hurried to the office. For now, he should worry about getting to six AM than searching something useful against the spirits. If they were all as furious as the one inhabiting Golden Freddy, should trying to reason them even be considered as a plan, or simply as suicide? Whatever he would do next, he first needed to hold on this night, and hopefully come back with a better plan, should this sketchy one fail.

Entering the room, he was surprised to see a small note on the small tablet used to look trough the cameras. Approaching it, he carefully flipped the small switch he now new to be under the desk, and the small room was filled with the light of the old neon. He took the note, and after reading it, looked quizzically to the device, for all the paper said was : Ready for a new round, or can't you face what you have done anymore?

\- *sigh* They really are mistaking me with their murderer, he sadly realised.

Calmly, he sat on the chair, and took the monitor. He waited a long time, and when Freddy's laughter finally echoed through the restaurant, he activated the monitor system. He looked at the stage, and became petrified as he realised that Bonnie and Freddy were gone, with Chica looking straight into the objective of the camera.

\- Ok next. Chicken, you're embarrassing me more than anything else, he declared.

Just before he looked toward the restroom, he swore he could've seen the robot… pouting?

Wait, she HEARD him?!

\- Oooh, bad bad bad bad.

He checked the camera in front of the restrooms, and was, somewhat, relieved to see the bear's eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. Tapping, he switched to the camera of Pirate Cove, and was surprised to see the bunny talking to Foxy, before they both looked up at the camera.

The following moment, everything turned to static. Mike checked other cameras. Excepted Pirate Cove's, all the others were completely fine.

"Wait, I saw no sign of the second bear."

He checked the kitchen, but not without making sure Freddy was still in place, which was the case.

\- What a surprise, I can finally see in the kitchen, he murmured, worried.

If the fifth animatronic was the reason why this camera had been blocked all week, did that meant?

The guard rapidly tapped on the "4A" button….

Nothing.

4B…

Nothing there as well.

Maybe in the West hall?

None, nada, nuhu. Seems like Golden Freddy had disappeared from Mike's close vicinity.

If he was nowhere close, then could he be…

Mike pressed the button for the backstage's camera….

\- Bingo… uh, that's not good I think.

The bear was holding a toolbox in his hand, smugly looking at the security device as if to say "Is it that thing you were searching for?"

A few second later, only a ball of rusted metal and worn out plastic pieces dropped from the ghostly being's fist, before the robot faded away.

The man's hand slapped the wooden surface of the decrepit desk, almost making the frail wood give up under the brief pressure.

\- You can't be serious!

He looked at the time.

It showed fifteen minutes away from one o'clock.

Footsteps were heard.

\- Oh no, he exclaimed out loud.

Seconds later, the door shut down on the fox, who yelled at Mike.

\- We will get you!

The human sighed, before addressing the fox.

\- I think it was better when you all stayed silent and just tried to kill me.

It simply made the robot shut up. He then turned away, and went back to the cove, somewhat confused.

As weird as this was, Mike could only focus on his own survival. He opened the door.

He searched through the cameras, but all of the robots were back at their own place, even Golden Freddy blocked, again, the kitchen's camera.

"Why did they stopped so soon", wondered Mike.

Wait a second…

The heads, were they?

…

\- Nope! Okay, that's it, that's too weird!

The robots were all glaring at the cameras. If the chicken did it before, it was just too strange when all four of them stared right at him. Could ghosts even do this normally?!

Again, the incident had happened years before, did they attacked all night guards thinking it was the killer coming back to taunt them? That guy was surely dead by now!

An idea sprouted in his mind. Now that he had their attention whole, maybe he could actually do something before one of them just rushed toward the office.

Taking a small microphone laying there in the trash-like piles on the desk, he connected it to the tablet, to be sure everyone would hear him.

But what to say, when these spirits were angry enough to simply attack anyone without discernment? This could his first, as well as his last attempt. He had to choose is words carefully.

"I'll go straight to the goal, then."

\- Hey, you all, you hear me? You're making a mistake!

While he was talking, his voice echoing around the building, Mike switched from room to room, to see if he could get a reaction out of one of them.

He checked Pirate Cove.

\- I am not the killer, do you get that?

He could've sworn he saw something, then it happened again.

Did… did Foxy just _flinched_? ! ?

Whatever that was, he got back to the main three ones on the stage.

Freddy was angrily looking at him.

Chica… seemed to shy away from the camera, turning around.

Bonnie, however…

Looked mad as all hell.

\- I know you are all angry, to the point words seems worthless, but the guy you are searching for i-

The night guard was abruptly interrupted by Bonnie, who, surprisingly, had a girl's voice too. Another surprise, was that her voice was deep, and sounded slightly more mature then the chicken's.

\- Shut up, we know it's you! You're a traitor, a liar, you're the WORST!

Mike tapped on other buttons, but no camera responded. They all showed a close up on her head, which, like Chica's did last night, moved unnaturally from the jaws' design.

\- And we will make sure you suffer for what you've done, don't even think of the contrary being possible.

Her next words were like a hit from a hammer each.

\- You.

\- Will.

\- Die.

\- Here.

All at the same time, everything on the screen went black.

The last word seemed to echo for a long time.

* * *

Okay, so originally this chapter was going to reveal who the robots really are, their personality (somewhat), and others things too. The problem, is that the following scene's ambiance was too different from this one, so I've decided to split it in two. The second part of this "scene" should be done in about two or three days (if procrastination doesn't get its hands on me).


	3. Chapter 2 - Unexpected help

[One hour later]

Mike had been staring out of the doorways since the tablet was no longer of use. Since he now needed to go from side to side, he took a flashlight (unbelievably, there was a secret trap with enough room for a few objects, and there was nearly a dozen of these lamps). The human was starting to feel more and more anxious, during the last hour, nothing happened.

As he was looking in the East hall, he heard a slight "pssst" sound. Turning around, he saw the fox making him a sign to come closer.

From the beginning, everything had been strange, well, stranger than the last five nights. What more could happen?

\- What do you want, Foxy? You've brought the suit with you or you're going to stare at me until one of the others come and kill me?

Surprisingly, the animatronic shook his head, left and right, slowly. This clear negation and the calm, posed behaviour of the creature made Mike decide to step a little bit closer to him.

A boy's voice, grave, seemingly nearly an adult, went out from his throat.

\- If… if what you said is true, then prove it, and maybe I would be willing to help you.

"At least there's someone here with a functioning brain", thought the night guard.

\- What kind of proof do you want?

\- Uh… well, you see, your line about us "being all silent and just trying to kill you", it made me doubt of what Chris and the others may think of you. That's not something this guy would've said, I think.

Mike looked questioningly at Foxy, who nodded.

\- Golden Freddy, as you named him. My name is, or at least was, Arnold. You may call me either this or Foxy, I don't care. A name is just made to design something, after all.

\- Arnold, Chris, okay, and the others?

The human was surprised as laughing sounds came out of Arnold's throat. He slowly got up, before taking the chair for himself.

\- That's exactly the proof I needed! Wanna know something about the killer? You agree that it would only be logical for him to earn our thrust, right? Well, at some point, we all told him our names, which he would not easily forget. After all, he killed us, and he surely had to know if we had family or friends he would have to avoid, cause after that, surely he was in BIG troubles.

Now, the man was just plain annoyed.

\- What does it have to do with me?

The fox stopped his rambling, before looking down, like a child caught searching in others belonging.

\- You see, at first, we thought you were… him, back to finish the work, to dismantle us or something. *sigh* We… we were blinded by rage, and you, all this time, you were just trying to survive. But now… I wonder…

The animatronic had a hesitation.

\- Go on, urged the guard.

A last moment passed, before the fox answered.

\- I… I want to know, how much time has passed since we were taken away.

He took the chair, and the human sat on the ground, explaining what the spirits missed.

[2 uneventful hours of explanations later]

Arnold sat straight up in a rapid move.

\- WE'VE BEEN DEAD FOR WHAT?!

Mike glared at him.

\- So you listened to me, just to then repeat what I said about an hour ago, and then scream it out loud? Talk about a slow brain.

\- Hey, not our fault if our corpses are decomposing. We may be dead, but thanks to… these, he lifted his hand, we can feel just like when we were still alive.

The human shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

\- So, each time I closed the door…

A low growl accompanied the robot's words.

\- Don't talk to me about these doors, I almost broke my nose on night four.

\- Sorry. At least your nose is still in place.

\- Yeah, he simply acknowledged the fact.

\- … Sooo?

The fox looked back at Mike.

\- Sooo what? You wonder "what next"? Next, it's currently near to 5 AM, we've been after you all week, I'm somehow exhausted, and sadly, we can't sleep. How I wish I could just be in a bed and get at least one hour of sleep. Guess that's how it works when your body is not even made of organic materials.

The guard simply nodded.

\- And I guess you wonder if I'll help you now. Well, good news for you, buddy, you can count on me, but we'll have to convince the others.

That made Mike wonder about something.

\- About the others, as you mentioned them, do you know their names?

The robot looked at him, as if to say "are you stupid or what?"

\- Alright, so I already told you for me and Chris. So… the chicken is housing Sarah, a little seven years old girl. In Freddy, there's Gabriel, who's a real nerd sometimes, about 14. Bonnie, her real name is Jane, I think she is ten or eleven. Chris is… well, he never told us, but I think he would've been around 13 at the time the kidnapping took place. Myself, I was going to celebrate my 17th anniversary a month after the date of the tragedy. So yeah, they said "kids" in the newspaper, but in fact they should've said "minors".

Mike was simply trying to get all of this working in a normal way for his brain. That was beginning to be a _bit_ too much information there.

\- Woah Arnold please slow down, I'm not a computer on which you can start a Word document, type some random things and then save like you want, I've got a brain!

The fox seemed surprised, but started to chuckle right after it.

\- Ha ha, guess you're right, it's been way too long since I've talked to somebody… normal, to say the least.

Then a question went through the human's head.

\- Wait, it's nearly 5 AM at the moment, and none of your "friends" came back, what's going on?

Not prepared to such question, the robot was slightly startled and visibly wiggled in place, trying not to let the man see his surprise, just why was the guard asking this question now?

\- Uh, well, you see, we can only stay in free roaming for such long amount of time, which is during the week. During the weekend, we have to shut down one or two hours earlier, as being active this long deplete the batteries, and makes us feel fatigue, without any way to recover.

All he got was a strange look from the human.

\- I mean, technically, when we shut down, we should be able to quote on quote "sleep", right? Turns out, being a human spirit stuck in a robot is shit, no kidding. The robotic body can recharge, get repaired and all, but our spirits can't get any sleep. Heck, if I was still human, I would surely get a mention in the Guinness record for the worst dark circles in history. Since we've been brought back to life in these new bodies, which ironically hosts our decomposing old ones, yerk, we've never slept again.

Mike felt kind of sorry after hearing that.

\- Uh, you might be really tired then.

The only thing he got from the animatronic was a little nod, and a strange yawn, during which the unnatural movement made the mechanism creak a bit.

\- Owch, exclaimed Arnold.

The other stood up, and quickly checked what was wrong.

[After a dozen of minutes and failed attempts to solve the problem]

\- Damn, looks like your jaw locked up from an insane amount of… actually I can't declare whether it's rust, filth, dirt, past blood having dried off, or just a mix of all of these.

\- Uh-uh, agreed the fox, his jaw still stuck by the old metal pieces.

Mike was back in his rambling.

\- You guys really need to get repaired, and also a good cleaning wouldn't be luxury, to be honest. In fact, I don't understand how any of you hasn't got something like a shut down just to be thrown in the garbage, why did they even kept you for so long?!

All the creature was able to do was to shrug to say "I don't know".

A sigh escaped the human's lips.

\- Well, I **could** fix you if I had any cleaning stuff nearby, but the things at my disposal here either are too strong and would damage some softer parts, like the fur and the most used wires, or wouldn't do much for cleaning. The best for me to repair you should be to take you to where I live, that is if first, the boss's okay with it, and two, if you promise you really won't attempt to kill me, how does that sound?

\- O'ay, I a'hee. Hust do so'hin.

It took a few seconds to realize what the robot meant.

\- Oh. Well, that's settled then, I'll talk with the boss tomorrow. You can go now.

Just before the robot left in the hallway, however.

\- I forgot! I have one more question for you Arnold!

The fox turned toward Mike, still ridiculously stuck with his muzzle wide open.

\- I'll help you with whatever problem you have as long as you behave, for sure. However, we agreed that you'd help me to convince the others, and with tomorrow being Sunday, we should be able to come up with a plan, alright?

As if he would forget something he promised just a few hours ago!

The robot made a positive sign, to mean he understood, and went back to the Pirate Cove.

Mike, on his side, simply got back in his chair, and relaxed for once, managing to sleep through the rest of the last hour.

[Some time later]

The sound of the clock woke him up, and for the first time since he started to work here, he was happy.

"Finally, maybe this will all come out okay? Man, that sure was some unexpected help Arnold offered to me, surely together we will be able to reason the others."

He had one worry, however, which he said out loud.

\- But what about Chris, he seemed to old a deep grudge against the murderer, mumbled the night guard, walking to the front doors.

The sun was, for once, shining to greet the new day, and birds could be heard chirping all around. The employees for the day were starting to arrive, greeting Mike as he crossed them, until he found who he was searching for.

His boss.

* * *

Yeah no I was really tired when I wrote this, and this seems like a good place to end the chapter here, cliffhanger for now, it was past the freakin 1 AM, I had to wake up at damn 6 hour in the morning, so, in all honesty, fuck the full chapter, next might be short, that's all. Damn, I don't even have the force to feel sorry for saying something harsh, I guess I really need to get more sleep -.-' Whatever, been stalling some of my stories for some time, I'll try to get something done after this thing is posted… I swear I don't know how to prioritize… *Author's brain implodes from lack of intelligence*

Ps : Something went wrong when first trying to post this.

[What happened at 1:30 in the morning]

*Goes to upload chapter*

…

*realize the network is currently gone* Me : **Unholy screech from Hell's depth.**


	4. Chapter 3 - A complex situation

**Hey, just so you know, this story's cover has been made by Phouka Dragon11, so if you like the cover, you know who to thank for it.**

* * *

*Clear throat* Okay, so, I hope you enjoy this new part. Also, it's a bit weird to ask, but if anyone here knows how to make it so the entirety of the cover shows, it would be appreciated if you would PM me, as I'm just a complete turd at images and editing, you know, this kind of thing.

Ps : Remember when I said it was mostly inspired by VanillaPine's story? Well, to anybody who might know what I'm talking about, the following scene is probably the most resembling part as this is what got me the idea for this fanfic, and what will set the plot in motion. But it still isn't related in any way to the "It was Mike's fault for Volunteering" story. Anyway, not sure if I was really clear, but whatever.

* * *

Sighing, Mike approached his boss, hoping he would not get too many questions.

\- H-hey, the guard said, as he waved awkwardly toward his superior, still walking in his direction.

His boss, Mr. Fletcher, wasn't much of an asshole, more like a prank-loving annoying kid, and that's what made the employees both love and hate him. To say the least, he never really had any interest about the story of the building he once bought to the Afton company, so he was one of the few blissfully ignorant persons working at this place. Not to say that he was an idiot, just that, even if he had his own suspicions about the robots having something to deal with the previous night guards going missing, he never really believed in the paranormal as well as the weird things related to it.

So it wasn't so surprising to Mike when Francis, his first name, raised an eyebrow questioningly. However, he quickly started to smile warmly at the guard, before exclaiming towards him.

\- Mister Schmidt, what made you want to talk to me this morning? Shouldn't you be more focused on going home without falling asleep on the way?

\- Oh please, Francis, you agreed on the first day that I'd call you by name, you could at least do the same for me too.

The man in front of him held his smile patiently.

\- Alright, Mike.

He looked a bit awkwardly to the side, before focusing back to his interlocutor.

"This guy never lose his smile, does he", the guard asked himself, mentally snickering at such silly thoughts, after considering the completely absurd night he just went through.

\- What is it about?

Well, here was coming the weird part.

\- Uh, well, you see…, he tried to say, holding his right arm against his body, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the strange request he was about to make.

His boss was listening to him. He focused only on what he should say, before he spoke.

\- W-well, during the time I monitored them, I looked at Ar-er I mean Foxy. It looks like he could use a good cleaning, as well as some repairs, he looks like he'll fall apart any second when I see him walk around at night "not mentioning the fact he's also freakin scary when he makes an effort to be silent", did the man finished mentally.

Mister Fletcher was holding an hand under his chin, as if he was supporting his head by having his arm on some invisible counter or table.

\- And I take it you want to ask something of me?

The guard acquiesced.

\- Yeah. You see, I know you don't really have the budget to have all the staff needed, nor to keep the building and the robots in top shape.

Francis' smile grew even larger as he got what Mike was implying.

\- So, you mean that you would be willing to repair them?

\- Uh, well… I don't know THAT much about mechanic things, but surely enough to fix the most obvious problems.

-Why wouldn't you do it here?

His boss was honestly surprised when he told of all the different problems of the robots.

\- Woah there. First, they are falling apart. Two, they reek. Three, the cleaning stuff used here is either one-dollar inefficient crap, or the equivalent of acid. Using such things would only damage the animatronics further. Four, there's complete parts in the backroom, but what these guys need are pieces of metal cut into the shape of the bigger holes, then fused with the already present parts of their shell that are still undamaged. And for cleaning them, I would definitely need to know how to disassemble them and then put them back together. There's all these things that need to be done with them.

Mr. Fletcher simply blinked, caught off guard.

\- Oh… well, I n-never thought it was s-so bad. You make it sound like they do are falling apart.

\- Anyway, if nothing's done, they DO will fall apart just like Foxy is threatening to.

The business man started to think of all these new informations.

\- … *sigh* Alright, Mike, I'll give you the task to bring one of them at your place and repair them on the duration of a full week. During the meantime, we will make sure nothing bad happens at night in the building.

The man was shocked. That was NOT a part of the plan.

\- Wait. B-b-bring them back home? A-are you… are you s-sure?

The other simply shrugged.

\- Why, of course! It will be fine, don't you worry. And who knows, maybe you could also work on that scrap suit that lays around in the kitchen's corner? It honestly creeps everyone out, even me. It's just… the way it's slumped down…

\- It's like it's judging you for something, right?

His superior nodded.

\- Y-yeah, it's unsettling, to say the least.

Mike sighed, looks like there would be no turning back.

\- Okay, I accept, but I have to be sure you will cover the cost of the repair, or at least the price of the materials I'll need, alright?

His boss agreed.

\- Well, of course, and saying you agree to do it without even thinking about asking a raise or something. Don't worry, for whatever you'll need, I'll provide it myself, and make sure it's deliver at your place in time. If you manage to at least make it so the odor and most obvious broken parts are correct, then we might get a huge improvement, and the only real problem left then shall be the establishment in itself.

They both shook their hands together.

\- Oh, Mike realized, one last thing before I go.

The other looked at him questioningly.

\- Yes?

\- Can some persons from the day staff try to restore Pirate Cove? I plan to start the repair for Foxy, since he's the most urgent case I'll have to deal with.

Fletcher nodded.

\- It's alright, so that means you'll take care of him tonight?

\- The night after, since Mondays are one of the calmer days.

\- Okay, then come back tomorrow for a last night, and then you'll only have to come here to take the robot home.

Mike accepted, and both men parted their way.

"Alright, so one more night, and with their batteries being nearly depleted, it should go easily, then Arnold and I will have the following week to make a plan."

Then he thought of all the cleaning stuff he would need to buy, and exclaimed out loud.

\- Urgh, it's gonna be so messy if they try to chop my head off if the second week arrive before they can be convinced I'm innocent.

Mike sighed. He really needed to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it, really, I think I might be getting a bit too anxious over this specific chapter at the time I write this… or maybe I'm just being paranoid about things… yet again.

Uh… thanks for reading, still. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter 4 - Home, sweet home

Ugh, I really don't know where I'm going with my stories anymore, they are all out of control, the characters' personalities are getting in the way, or some unexpected crap happens, the plot goes a way, then another, it's so messy!

Anyway, I'll find a way to deal with it. *deep sigh* Let's just go with the chapter, alright? I will deal with all that crap later.

* * *

Mike entered his apartment, and for one time, got a good look at the mess he had left the place in since the start of this infernal week.

First entering, a counter with a sink on the right, two tall cupboards, closed, hanging from the ceiling, with two smaller in-between. Said cupboards were aligned with the counter, making a perfect spot to watch the TV, or even just talking with someone, at the same time as either cleaning, cooking, or any other thing.

On the opposite side, a measly two meters away, the stove was encased by more storing space, including many drawers, to the number of five. Three of them, smaller, were stuck against the machine, the remaining two on the other side. A small counter was on top of the drawers, plus one cupboard. If there was a portion of the counter on the right side, however it was much shorter because next to it was a closet, remade into a pantry. The stove in itself was very standard, with four spots to cook, a light, and a small ventilation system. Sadly, the light inside the oven had broke off way before Mike had moved in, and with his… problems, buying a new one was out of question. And the pantry was the only part he had brought changes to. Mostly because : who in their right mind put a damn closet in a kitchen?! Out of all places? ? ? As for the fridge, with the lack of space, he had to put it in the way of the kitchen's entrance. It wasn't the ideal for sure, but he still planned to make, with the accord of the owner, a small place just big enough in the wall, where it could fit both correctly, and safely.

Looking at the immediate left portion, was a small reddish brown couch, with enough place for three persons. Situated a few meters away, was a television, nothing fancy or too old looking, just a normal one most people make up with. It was supported by a small black TV stand, which comported two sliding panels on each third. The center portion was made in half, in the lower part were two small drawers, the space on top just big enough to place the screen's remote and a few other objects, such as a GameCube, so it was not that hard to guess what one of the drawers contained.

A large window, separated in thirds, was on the same wall as the entrance door, giving view upon the street where the building was.

Placed between the window and the door, was a round clock, small hand on the 6, the long one pointing at the twenty-fourth mark.

The living room made up a quarter of the floor, and six small chairs, slightly cushioned, were disposed evenly around a wooden table, equally as small as said chairs.

There was no dining room, as Mike lived alone. Instead, a wall separated the remaining quarter from the living room and the kitchen. Behind the door, there was an acceptable sized bathroom, with enough room to have a comfortable distance between the toilet and the bathtub. Two machines, one to wash, the second to dry, were sitting in a small cavity barely wide enough to encompass the both of them.

The one thing Mike loved the most, was the way to enter the bedroom. It was original, to say the least. Where there was a ladder, in the corner of the living room, dangled a white, thin thread of rope. When the rope was pulled on, the ladder revealed to be able to dislodge each of its parts, to create unsteady, but still usable stairs, leading to a panel of wood, that opened thanks to a system the may remind some of the ones used in sliding doors, but moving the panel across the floor. Normally, whenever the rope was left in place, the trapdoor blocked the stairs, making it impossible for them to go from a strange ladder, seemingly leading nowhere, to a walkable path to the bedroom. Nonetheless, if the rope was pulled toward self, it not only helped dragging the board, but also pulled the rest of it, which was tied to a ring on the panel of wood, and then passing in a pulley.

However, Mike still had yet to find an easy way to close it. The only problem, was the way it did so. The stairs, not made to stay in the form of a ladder without an external force pushing them, always sprung back in place, like a giant spring. After having tried for a few times during the first days, Mike quickly gave up, and decided it was better this way. So now, the stairs were always there, deployed.

Now, the bedroom was pretty cramped up, with a small bed, a nightstand with a lamp, some books in it, and that was all. Nothing could fit, as the ceiling was too low for Mike to even walk around without crouching slightly.

The guard first looked in the sink.

Normally the guard was okay when it went to cleaning, but with the absurdity of the last days, he did not looked at the state he had left the place in.

In the kitchen, bowls and plates, forks, cups and many others were piled up in the sink, and the pantry was left wide open.

In the bathroom, not much, except for the pile of clothes he needed to wash.

Since he barely could do anything in the bedroom, it was still clean. He only had to make the bed.

As nobody had even come by yet, the living room was in top shape… well, except that one chair he had knocked over after night one, when he had came back sprinting.

The worst yet, was the couch, which sported traces of food, such as some toasts, cereals, even a, and that was gross, milk stain, and it wasn't nearly the start of it, Mike would either have to clean it completely, or just get another one.

The guard sighed.

\- Alright, first, the clothes.

He put what was left of the laundry soap, as well as the softener. He threw all of it in the washer, and started the machine.

Next was the kitchen.

Needless to say, it was long, and at the end, the man just wanted to give up on cleaning.

That was when the machine in the bathroom finished its job.

He just put the clothes in the dryer, and left the settings like they were.

Quickly, just one or two minutes, and the bed was a problem no more.

So all that was left was the couch…

It was a torture.

Mike made only one comment during the cleaning of it.

\- Pwah! It smells even worse then them!

* * *

Uh… I guess it was mostly a filler, then, but at the same time, the scene was just… weird.

Hopes you're excited, cause next chapter, is the last night, but only the start of the nightmare.

Poor Mike, I almost feel bad for him.

Anyway, have a good day, bye!

Ps : Bonnie and Golden Freddy are surely the worst a****les type characters I've ever wrote for my stories. You'll soon see why.


	6. Chapter 5 - Treachery

Final night, *sigh*, and a new nightmare, let's go.

Oh, before I forget, like the other night, this will be in two chapters, kinda… you know, don't feel like making super huge chapters for this story… dunno...

Whatever, here's the chapter.

* * *

Nearly four hours later, Mike collapsed on top of his bed, not a bit of energy left in his body. Quickly, the man fell asleep. However, this nap would turn out to be a stressful event, as he started to toss around almost immediately.

Mike was in the restaurant, but somehow, it wasn't the same?

"Where am I", thought the man.

Suddenly, he noticed a sound coming from the side, and looking at his left, he saw a vent, and noticing a button, he immediately pressed it, revealing a humanoid shape, holding something.

Something echoed from the thing.

" _Hello_ "

What the hell was going on?!

All at once, something black and white flashed in front of him, before it turned to a deep red briefly reflecting the light of his flashlight, which the guard had instinctively turned on…

Wait…

"Is that..?"

"Arnold", asked the man.

The thing stopped dead in its track, before a low growl escape his throat. In the end, it slowly walked its way from the dark hall in front of the night guard, revealing itself.

Mike gasped in shock at the sight of the creature.

That. Was. Not. Arnold.

At least not anymore.

The fox like abomination was tattered, and dark streaks of different matters, dirt, oil, blood, even burning spots and more showed on it, but the red fur was still clearly distinct on the robot, which sported giant gaping holes.

"Arnold…", muttered the man, before shaking vigorously his head.

No, there was NO way this was Arnold.

THIS…

Was something entirely different.

Suddenly, a screech escaped from both the vents, behind him, and from the fox.

Turning around, lighting up the lights, Mike, froze in fear.

Pure hatred burning like everlasting flames, fueled by the desire of vengeance, the four animatronics he had tried to escape for a week were staring him down, and all of them were in the same decrepit state.

"No… it's impossible", barely murmured the man in shock.

The next moment, they were all launching themselves at him, and he swore saw something shining, like… plastic behind the animatronic fox. He had no time to look in details at it before he closed his eyes, preparing for the moment they would tear him to shreds.

The following second, he woke up.

Mike sat straight up in a start, panting for breath, as the vivid images engraved themselves in his panicked mind.

What was the meaning of this? Was any of this even real? Where was that place? Could this really be the four robots at the place he worked at? How could they get in such a bad state?

\- What…

He closed his eyes, letting himself fall on the bed.

\- Well, he sighed, that was really fucked up, this place his going to leave me with serious mental problems, he half-joked out.

Minutes later, the alarm went off.

\- Ugh, really?

Pissed, he nearly slammed his hand on the button, and got up.

He made some toasts, only peanut butter was left.

The clothes were all in the dryer, so was his uniform.

Ready to leave, he got out before…

… wait a minute.

Did he left the TV on?

He rushed back inside, and thought of grabbing his keys, which he had also forgotten.

\- Dang it, where's the remote when I need it?

He finally found said remote, and turned off the machine.

Mike closed and locked the door, before walking to the pizzeria.

When he got there, the clock showed 10:56.

"Good, I'll have plenty of time then."

He first looked at tables, and quickly placed back chairs, hats, cups and tables in place. The ground was sticky, so he used a little more time to get the mop, and did a small bit of cleaning it, before dumping the dirty water in a sink of the kitchen, as the clock slowly made its way toward midnight.

He only had twelve minutes left when he heard something.

"Okay, there's three possibilities here", he thought, "either it's me getting crazy, or it's just Arnold…".

He then frowned, knowing very well who was usually in the kitchen.

"Or it may also be a certain shitty brat who loves to scare me to death and let his "friends" do the job."

\- Ghosty assholes, he muttered under his breath.

A young voice chided him gently.

\- Tss tss tss, that's not very nice of you to say, especially when said ghosts are meters away from you.

The voice got closer, whispering in his ear, the calm breath making the hairs on his neck move along the flow of the air.

\- Or close enough to rip your throat away.

Mike spun in place, but so did the robot, orbiting around in his blind spot.

\- Aww, playing "1 2 3 sun" with me? How cute.

The ghostly animatronic phased in front of him, floating in the air, almost in a teasing position, just to enrage the guard.

\- But that's not how it work, and you know it very well, he mused with a dark grin his snout should not allow him to make, causing the human to shiver.

\- W-what do you want in the end?

"Arnold better help me make a good plan."

As if he picked up the thoughts of the man, the golden bear landed on his feet, before shifting closer to him.

\- Oh, I should say, yesterday, I heard a _really_ interesting conversation, between you and a certain red fox. Trying to get to our good side, hmm?

\- St-top, you d-don't kn-now what you're t-talking about.

His friendly façade dropped, before he snarled at Mike.

\- Oh, do I? Because I think a certain _traitor_ here should know better than to _talk_ to the _same_ ones he tricked so _shamelessly_.

At each word he had insisted, he poked on Mike's chest, in a resentful manner, making the man stagger back a bit more each time.

\- P-please, stop, it's almost midnight.

The robot simply laughed back.

\- Ah! And you think it's going to be THAT easy? You know, I looked forward to that day.

He leaned in closer, and barely whispered high enough to let the human understand his words.

\- What would the others think if I told them the truth about us, "Mikey"?

Mikey? Why did it seemed so familiar to be called that way? Did he knew the human Golden Freddy was before?

"No", he told himself.

"I would still barely be a teen back then, when the murders took place."

\- I know what you think. But bonds that seems as solid as iron are sometimes just as easy to cut as strings, especially when what you want…

His voice lowered even more, his anger, the grudge held behind it, clearly showing through the deep rumble hidden behind his voice.

\- Is to break a family apart.

Mike tumbled, his back hitting the corner of the room, his head giving a small "tunk", because of the metallic pipe that ran to the ceiling.

His eyes were wide open, memories he tried to forget since he was a toddler assaulting him, the rapidly flashing images making absolutely no sense to the confused man.

What did that bear knew that would put _both_ of them in danger around the four other robots? And why did he called him a traitor? Clearly, he knew Mike wasn't the murderer, but he apparently blamed him for _something_ else, whatever it was.

\- W-w-what… what d-does that m-mean.

At that, the creature looked truly sad, ears drooping as much as the design allowed them to, his angry mask fading into a regretful one.

He let out a sigh, before turning around, his back facing the trembling man.

\- You know what? Forget what I said. You clearly do not remember me, do you? Just try to survive, it may be best for both of us if you do.

Bowing his head down, Mike looked as the robot faded away.

Seconds later, as he got up, only the still air of the room was where the ghost had stood, leaving the man with many new questions that would need to be answered.

However, this would have to wait for next time.

And Mike was determined to uncover the truth laying behind the mystery of Golden Freddy.

* * *

On that note, I'm going to die, 1 and a half in the morning. Gosh, how have I not fallen asleep yet? Guess staying up after bedtime since I was a kid (mainly 'cause I'm a bookworm, so yeah...) really paid up, eh... excuse, that was my shitty humor...

So, goodnight everyone, and sweet dreams.

*Author faceplant on their pillows*

*Muffled noise* : 'am o'ay!


	7. Chapter 6 - Between dream and nightmare

Warning : bad quality explanations in this AN lol.

Before we start, I have to say something. I know that there's more people then the three readers who posted reviews reading this, around 30 to 40. Like, please people, can't you lend me a hand there and leave a review (not EVERY chapter, that'd be overkill and asking too much)? I'm literally begging there, cause if I mess up on something only you, the readers, know (I'll be honest, I'm not that versed into the story of the franchise), then how should I be aware of it?

Uh, how to simplify this? Oh, alright.

So, if I mess up, that will leave the story with either a plot hole, or a big confusing mistake because no one will have told me something like "Hey, that part is not correct, you messed on [Insert lore part, wrong use of a character name, even time paradox, etc.]" (Well, I'm OBVIOUSLY playing with the lore, so that would be harder to do.)

Look, I'm TRYING to explain, and I'm really, REALLY bad at this, so let me rephrase that… hopefully for the last time…

For example, putting Jeremy instead of Mike in Ghosts don't sleep, since this story is taking place in the establishment of the first game, would be an obvious big mistake. Instead, I'm talking of more subtle things here, that only the people who knows a lot more of the story behind FNaF would notice. So, just keep an eye out for me, would you, please? (Phew, finally found a simple way to say it!) I don't ask of you to scrutinize all my chapters word by word, just to either leave a review, or even send me a private message if you notice something is wrong, whichever you're most comfortable using.

Sorry if something wasn't clear with my explications, as I said already, I'm really not the best at this...

Uh… sorry for the super long AN, hopefully won't happen again. However, I felt like I had to say this, cause I really fear messing up on something. That's… something I hope won't happen anytime soon. And truthfully… the size of the story behind the franchise… it's kinda scary in its own meaning… overwhelming, I think that's the word.

So, what was I supposed to say? Oh, yes! Here we go, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

He had enough.

For two hours straight on, no pause, the spirits had been desperate to get him either off guard, or out of power, before their own batteries discharged.

The chicken had been twitching like crazy, purposefully getting the man on edge, all the while always creeping up slowly to the right door. More than once did she nearly caught him, but his excellent reflexes wouldn't let such thing happen. Every time, only a few centimeters was left between the hands of the two beings, before the door shut down, obliging the robot to retire her arm quickly. Five or six time had she tried by now.

The purple one, Jane, she literally went crazy. After a few minutes, she started to randomly block off the room she was in by turning the camera of said room to static. Basically, she helped the others to get from room to room stealthily, sometimes voluntarily running to another location to drown out the "clunk" of their footsteps. She was easy to track down this way, but made it more unpredictable on the others. At least Sarah, the youngest of the group, retained her pattern, contrary to the bear.

Speaking of which, the two-legged piece of crap had been unbelievably hectic. Randomly popping up from the shadows on the objective, adding more to the stress the man was under. Sometimes from the restrooms, or under a table, mimicking Arnold and hiding behind the curtains on the stage, even to the point of sneaking from side to side on the outside of the security room, no matter the door he was at. And always, always did that unnerving laugh followed after his passage, making shivers go up and down Mike's skin, like a rolling wave of fear.

Faking the act of sometimes running to the room, Arnold made more noise than usual, letting enough time to let the man see him lift numerous fingers. Honestly, Mike did not understood until the fox literally held his hand as near as possible to the camera.

At least he couldn't complain given the effort.

And no sign of the golden creep yet…

That's how these last two hours had went : completely crazy.

Madness, inferno, hell, mental breakdown, every term would fit given the stress the poor human was experiencing.

\- Worst.

He blocked the bear out as he finally took a sprint toward the entrance.

\- Night.

Footsteps, tablet, four fingers…

The chicken!

Quickly, Mike leapt from his chair, and nearly collided head-on with the button on the opposite wall. His hands were the only thing that stopped the seemingly inevitable shock from occurring, but still successfully shutting down the door.

\- Of, he expired, feeling out of breath.

From the other side, Mike heard the animatronic pound a few times forcefully, before letting the door be, going away.

He let himself slide down the door, facing the entrance he had barely the time to open before he had rushed to shut the chicken out.

\- My life, he let out in a desperate manner.

He got up, and quickly dusted himself off, before going to get his chair.

He looked back one more time at the now open door, before sitting back down, waiting for their next move.

His eye moved of their own to the clock, curiosity getting the best of him.

3 AM in a few minutes.

"Phew, that was clo-"

Tapping feet, impatient, and completely still.

"… shit", he cringed at the thought of who might be behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with the rabbit.

\- Finally, she said in her deep voice, now, it is time.

\- T-this isn't…

She grabbed him almost painfully, nearly crushing his wrists when she started to drag him away from the office.

\- Stop resisting right now, she grumbled, and maybe, I said MAYBE, we'll make it quick and as painless as it can be.

Mike didn't. He began to try and pull himself away from the robot, to no avail.

With a huff, she violently pulled him in front of her.

\- You're in for it then.

And with that, she slapped him with enough force to wake up an elephant, shall someone try to do it this way. Instead of waking up, this one was more in the style of "good night, hope you have horrible nightmares even in the afterlife".

So, there was two thing about this situation.

One, it sucks it had to be on his last night, two, damn was that slap painful!

…

Yeah, painful was the word.

As she carried him, Mike was able to make out the head of the fox, peeking through the curtains of Pirate Cove.

\- Stupid idea coming back there after what you've done, asshole.

He couldn't help but weakly reply.

\- Say the girl who slapped me with enough force to break anybody's neck.

This earned him a good shaking, during which his head painfully collided with the rabbit's torso.

\- Say the man who tries to tell shit to us at two in the morning after he killed us.

\- But I swear I'm not that guy!

She stopped, annoyed, and just for the sake of it, got a somewhat good look at him, before frowning.

\- Well, even if you aren't, you look exactly like him, so don't talk of things behind your comprehension, and especially, do NOT, contradict me, capiche?

Tired of all this nonsense, Mike simply nodded, before he suddenly jerked back, as sudden images flashed in his mind.

" _Oh my, sometimes I wonder if they haven't confused your dad with him, ah ah"_

" _Knock it off, mom, I really don't know why you think I look like u-"_

Mike was brought out of his vision has Jane shook him softly, almost like she didn't want him to be hurt too much.

That's when he noticed two things that looked wrong.

First of all, the way she suddenly sped up toward the backstage.

And secondly, how her grip seemed to loosen, slowly, but it was loosening as the seconds passed with the regular tick tock of the clock.

Arnold's advice came back to him.

"If you get caught during the weekend, it has to happen late, cause otherwise, you're utterly screwed. If you can hold them out for long enough, then maybe they won't have enough energy left, and so they will become weaker and weaker as their bodies will ready the shut down procedure. Understand, this would be your only chance shall one of them get to you. Try to flee when their attention won't be on you, and go shut the doors."

"And saying I found that comforting", he sarcastically thought.

In the end, all Mike would need to do was wait for an opportunity…

He looked around.

Bad news. The two others were there.

Good news, the rabbit chose the moment they entered the backstage to collapse on her back, sending Mike away. The following moment, the animatronic was locked up, as if she was sleeping on her back, but it was her battery having died on her, forcing the system to kick in, and shut her down. The chicken was at her side in the blink of an eye, getting her back up, before going to put the robot back on stage. Freddy, on his part, looked pissed off, they were so close to get him. He had to do this quick.

As the night guard groggily stood up, he saw the bear advancing toward him. The moment he was steadily on his legs, however, the human made a run for it, and bolted in the direction of the office. Seeing this, the bear swore, before a risky idea struck him.

His golden counterpart was always better at this, and it would surely drain nearly all the energy he had left, but running to catch up on the man would use more energy then he had left anyway.

Closing his eyes, relaxing despite the fury he felt, the spirit looked deep within its own "soul", or whatever let them reincarnate inside the robots, and tried to reach for it, using the malleable, unnatural substance of his ghost self, before letting it flood his physical body. He felt heavy, like he had been soaked up in water, but he paid it no attention.

As he opened his eyes, the robot started to crackle, electric arcs jutting forth from the metallic pieces and his endoskeleton, giving him a strange white-blue aura kind of lighting around him. The substance, whatever it really was, was acting up with the battery, leeching of the electric energy stored inside.

The guard was already in the office by now.

And he estimated to have about 10% left of his battery.

Definitely would have to rely on Sarah and Arnold, in case he couldn't get the man.

Before the substance finished devouring the energy left, he focused, and visualised a precise place. Immediately, the invisible fluid went to work. It started to manipulate each cells composing the brown bear, taking them toward another location, before putting them back in place. As the feeling of being split between two places began to set in, the ghost grimaced, as he knew he should move as little as possible. What felt like precious lost minutes, in reality were a few seconds, as the reaction initiated by the transfer suddenly sped up.

Finally, he was there.

He grinned down toward the man in the office. Mike had no idea how the robot came in, as he had locked himself up with only 17% power left, and it was going away like snow under the sun, the small light under the buttons slowly decreasing, and the neon was acting up.

But something suddenly felt… off, to the bear.

He saw the terrified man suddenly grin as he took something on the messy desk.

The following moment, he went blind.

Trying to shield his eyes away from the aggressive light that suddenly appeared in the malfunctioning one of the neon, the robot went to reach for the man. As he advanced, the human stepped back toward the chair, which he promptly took between his hands, letting the flashlight go crashing on the ground.

Quickly taking a few steps back, while the robot was still partially blinded, Mike took a deep breath, before swinging the chair as fast as he could, hitting a shoulder first. The next hit was more accurate, as he saw the head tilt violently backward. He saw a few more wires sticking out, and heard more screw falling off to the floor with their distinctive metallic tinkling.

As the robot tried yet again to reach to him, Mike spun around on himself, before letting the chair go. It flew straight into the bear's torso, sending it tumbling against the floor. He tried to get back up, only to find out his battery was nearly out of energy. They couldn't let the staff know what truly happened at night! But before he could counter-attack or flee, the man brought a solid hit on his head, with the flashlight's handle, stunning the robot. He tried again to get back up…

Too late.

His endoskeleton locked up in a straight position, and deactivated everything, making the now rigid animatronic fall back to the floor, yet again.

Only a few seconds later, the door opened, and excepted the flashlight, everything went dark in the office.

Mike tried to calm himself, only to let out a literal panicked squeal.

The chicken just entered the room, clumsily, as she tried to keep control over her programming, so the movements were slow, inaccurate and she mostly twitched as she made her way toward the unconscious bear, the guard completely off her mind.

Mike tried to stay hidden in the darkest corner of the room, but it did little to help. As he saw the robot straining to drag her companion back, he couldn't help himself but feel sorry for them. After all, they never asked to be dragged in this hell.

He slowly approached her, before he proposed help.

\- Hey, I know you kinda want me to die, but maybe I could help, if you don't, you know, kill me…

She tensed, and then turned towards him, but her eyes never met his.

The silence stretched, before she shamefully wiped away something, which dropped to the tiled floor.

Mike knew what it was, for the light of her eyes was enough to make out the characteristic shape of a tear.

\- O-okay, she murmured, sounding both tired, and mainly afraid.

As he took one side of the bear, the night guard remembered that of everyone, she was the youngest. So he tried to act in a comforting manner.

As they slowly made their down the hall, the guard noticed more and more tears on the ground, before he looked up at their provenance, the robot's eyes.

\- H-hey, are you… are you alright, he hesitantly asked.

\- …

Nothing.

Whatever, he had to know.

\- Seriously, I see you crying.

Suddenly, she stopped, before reaching again for her face.

When she watched in the dim light of her eyes, the robot was shocked.

"Tears… but… it's water? Since that day… I've never cried anything but oil. How can there be water… This shouldn't be possible", she confusedly thought.

Not prepared for this, Mike nearly fell forward, but managed to keep his balance, before he looked up at her.

For the first time, she was looking at him.

She seemed so confused, and all that confusion went in a single question.

\- Why do you care, why do you propose help after he just tried to kill you?

She started to sob.

\- After _we_ tried to harm you…

Before he could even say a word, she collapsed on herself, letting the head of the bear collide with the cold tiles of the floor, and forcing Mike to put the legs down.

\- Why can't anything be simple?

Her little voice nearly broke.

\- Why us, she was openly crying at this point, and the man did not knew what to make of it.

\- I just want to go home, to see my friends, my mom and dad. I want to get away, I want this to end.

At this point, he truly felt sad for the little girl, she never asked for any of this to happen, the murders, them coming back trapped in these bodies, being stuck…

"And killing people themselves, now."

She had balled herself, crying without cease, the sound muffled by her arms as she had lowered her head.

\- You know, he said as he carefully approached her, life is never fair, for all I know.

She was still crying.

\- I mean, I don't know what it's like, the things you've gone through, declared the man, slowly crouching.

She seemed to calm a little.

\- Still, don't you think you were lucky to be with the others?

The hall became silent.

\- Look, I want you to tell me, what are the four others to you?

She barely lifted her head enough to meet his gaze, and she barely croaked out an answer.

\- They… they are… my f-friends.

-And they will always be here for you, no matter what. Not just because you all shared the same traumatic experience, but because you know each other, care for each other. Also, whenever you've seen people you knew during the day, were you happy or sad to see them?

She supressed a sob, before giving the man an answer.

\- Some… sometimes, my mom and dad still comes back with my little brother, and I'm happy to see him smile, and to see him happy, looks like they are happy too.

Her gaze became nearly glassy, like she was far away.

\- But sometimes, I hear them talking of me, and I want so much to say "Mom, dad, it's me, Sarah!", but what would they say? I see they are sad, but would it be better if they knew I'm…

Sarah hesitantly looked at herself, before sighing and closing her eyes, new tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

\- … _this_?

Her voice trembled, so did her body, before she looked up at Mike, who stood there, speechless.

\- _I'm scared…_

The man tried to say something, before he managed to make out something acceptable.

\- So must be the others, and would you want to know, me too.

She looked at him, before her eyes watered slightly more.

\- Then… what do I do, she asked.

This time, before the spirit could burst into tears once more, Mike put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and smiled warmly at her.

\- We all do what we can…, he held the rest, before deciding to let it out, and I'd like to help you all.

\- Why, she asked, aren't you the one who hurt us? That's what Jane and Chris say every time I ask them, Gabriel too, sometimes, when I annoy him…

He saw her looking at him, scared, but wanting his help, too, tore between what she saw now, and what the others told her.

\- No, I only resemble him, but I'm a good guy, don't worry.

Still looking unsure, the robot nodded, before looking away, again. This attitude got a new question out of him.

\- Is something bothering you?

\- W-well, the others, they still want to hurt you, and they won't believe me, I'm sure.

She looked back at the guard, but this time, with a new resolve in her eyes.

\- But if they try again, I'll help you, she shouted.

Mike's smile widened slightly, maybe things were taking a turn for the better?

\- So, Sarah, right? Well, that was my last night here, I've proposed to repair Arnold, and with him, you and the others.

She looked in shock.

\- What?

\- Yeah, I'm going to help you guys out, hopefully in five weeks I'll still have my head on my shoulders, I don't think I can take it off like you guys can.

She giggled at that.

\- Hey, that's a good plan, that way, the others will see you're not a bad guy, right?

Mike shrugged.

\- Yeah, surely. By the way, do you still have enough battery left to get…

She understood what he was trying to say.

\- Gabriel.

\- Thanks. So, do you think you should be okay to get him back on stage?

She gave him another nod, more confident.

\- Hu-uh, I have near 40% left. Jane used most of her energy to mess with the cameras, and Gab… well…

She looked back at the ground shyly.

\- I don't really have the permission to tell you, it's a secret.

\- I understand, and you don't say secrets to others.

They stood there for a few moments, but if the silence was supposed to be an awkward one, they never got the feeling of it. It was mostly… comfortable, like a silent agreement as nothing more had to be said.

Suddenly, a new voice joined in.

\- Hey, 'hat's heen goin hon here?

Both animatronic and man jumped in surprise, before they looked at the newcomer.

It was, to their relief, just Arnold.

\- Ho my god Arnold, how many time do I have to tell you to NOT surprise me like that, complied the young spirit.

The red fox only gave a chuckle, despite his jaw still hanging wide open.

Annoyed, he forcefully pushed the lower part as close as he could to the other half, managing to make his speech somewhat more understandable.

\- 'Orry, wahen't lanning to 'care you.

He looked at the still deactivated bear.

\- 'O, nee' a hand?

He raised his right arm before jokingly adding.

\- Or hook?

\- I'll choose the hand, Mike replied with a smile as he helped the chicken to get up.

Immediately, they each took a part of the bear.

\- 'Arah, you take the ar's, and 'e the legs.

She did as the older ghost told.

That left Mike, and she noticed it.

\- Hey, maybe… uh, Arnold, I don't know his name, she suddenly realized.

\- The name's Mike, glad to finally meet you outside of the real life equivalent of an horror movie, the man said before the fox could try to reply.

The chicken gave a few giggles, before excitedly exclaiming.

\- Surely you knew before, but I'm Sarah, nice to meet you!

She then calmed, before instructing the man of what to do.

\- So me and Arnold, we'll hold the extremities, and you, you should lift the middle, okay?

As everyone took place, Mike began to count.

\- Ok, so on three?

Agreement from both, earning a small sigh from the guard.

\- Alright, so one, two, threeheeeee? ? ?

So, maybe he should've remembered that he only was just around five feet and a half, and that the others were easily at seven.

\- Guys stop you're lifting way too high!

At that, the robots stopped, before slowly moving the robot, and so the human hanging there, down toward the floor, barely holding snickers.

\- Yeah yeah, very funny, can we just put him back on stage quick so I can sleep a bit and do something other than sleeping all day this time?

\- Oh… 'orry, muttered the fox.

They finally lifted the robot back up, just high enough so Mike could hold the middle section.

\- Damn, is this the shell, the endoskeleton, or are you guys just heavy, he asked with a smirk.

\- Oh you, playfully exclaimed Sarah.

After this, the rest of the way to the stage was silent, leaving Mike to his thought.

"Looks like convincing them is going to be quite easier then I first thought."

However his smile slowly vanished, unnoticed by the human's companions.

"I'd understand why the damn bunny as well as the bear would not let themselves get convinced easily… but why does I feel like my past might be related to this place… Have I been here before?"

Then something disturbing came to the guard's mind.

"Could it be…?"

This strange memory…

" _Sometimes I wonder if they haven't confused your dad with him…"_

What the Rabbit had said…

" _You look exactly like him."_

Mike shook his head, not wanting see where this train of thought would inevitably lead him.

But Golden Freddy's words came back to him, so clear he could believe someone had wrote them in front of his eyes.

" _I think a certain traitor here should know better than to talk to the same ones he tricked so shamelessly."_

"Could it… really be?"

"… _bonds solid as iron can be cut like strings, especially…"_

"No, I must be wrong…"

"… _if what you want…"_

He tried to deny it.

"No no no, why would…"

But despite his willing to ignore it, he couldn't, he knew what the yellow bear meant by now.

"… _is to break a family apart."_

Who was he truly?

" _You really do not remember me, do you?"_

"I… forgot him?"

Again, like a dam that broke, letting the water free to flood everything on its path, images assaulted him. The man tried not to flinch or even react, not wanting to draw the attention of the two ghosts on him.

" _Ha! Found you!"_

" _Mikey! That's the third time already!"_

" _Hey, it's not my fault, if you knew how to, you could easily win at hide-and-seek."_

" _But Miiiike…"_

" _No but! Now it's your turn to search, li-"_

\- Mike?

Sarah had called to him, cutting him off his trance-like state, and interrupting the flashback.

He quickly recomposed a normal expression, smiling back at the chicken, but he knew that she wasn't falling for it the moment her brow furrowed, a suspicious glare directed at him.

She quickly gave up. After all, it wasn't up to her to meddle with the guard's own problems.

He was fast to answer back.

\- Yes, is something wrong?

She looked back at Arnold, who was retreating toward Pirate Cove.

\- Well, she started, turning back to the man, I think you spaced out for a little while, but we just put Gab in his place, and I should probably go at my place too. As for Arnold, he'll be at his cove. In your case, try to get some sleep, it's only three twenty-seven, you have plenty of time to rest.

Wow, a kid was actually saying to him, an adult, to go get some rest. Was he looking that bad? At least for now his mind was off the worrying thoughts, and he was glad for that.

He grinned, before giving the robot a playful push.

\- Alright, mom.

The chicken rolled her eyes.

\- Yeah, mom, and I'm Britney Spears.

She only got a few chuckles.

\- Good try at being humoristic.

\- At least I know you appreciated the effort.

With that, Mike went on his way to the office. As he started to trip over objects laying around, the robot sighed. Not bothering anymore, the robot used the last of her energy to create a soft glow, a little ball of slowly pulsating light that started to guide the guard through the darkness of the building.

Mike was startled at first, but the moment he turned around to see the gentle smile on the animatronic's face, not disturbed anymore by their capacity to bypass the limited movements of their design, he knew it was from Sarah.

He finally allowed himself to smile, before waving his hand.

She waved back at him, Sarah took place with the others on stage, feeling, if not at peace, at least happy for once.

Yes, she felt truly happy. For the first time since the fatidic day that sealed the destiny of the restaurant, the small girl was able to feel happiness without the bitter taste of remorse and grieving behind it, no oily tears following the happiness that would normally have been replaced by darker thoughts.

As she allowed her body to shut off, since 3 AM had already passed, she slowly drifted away in her consciousness…

Just before falling into the darkness of her mind, she pondered : maybe Mike was their opportunity to repair the bad of their past actions, maybe he was the key to end this nightmare.

In the end, the young ghost fell before the shadows that had invaded her mind, making her drift away from the real world.

However, after all this time without sleep, without the only form of rest being a comatose state, something that Sarah thought she would never experience again happened.

For the first time in years, the spirit _dreamed_.

None of the six beings inside the establishment knew that things would soon take a turn no one expected.

For the better or the worse, the wheel of fate had begun to roll, and only she would know the outcome to this story.

* * *

You know, I still feel really stressed upon doing something wrong about the story.

I don't know why I'm stressing so much about this, really. Sorry, may be my natural anxiety that decided to give me hell, eh eh…

Anyway, sorry again for the rambling at the start, but I really had to get this off my chest.

Thanks for reading (and continuing to read my story(ies) despite me certainly being the most annoying person on earth).


	8. Chapter 7 - When destinies merge

So, at the moment I start this, I still feel kinda sorry for going a bit… intense, last chapter, with the big talk where my anxiousness simply rose through the roof. You see, I recently came up with BIG plans for this story, and I'm nervous, as it will ask a good knowing of the timeline for me to not screw everything the moment we'll get to these "plans".

However, all that shit's coming in about a few chapters, this one being more of a slight twist that will later start the new path this story will take, so let's not dwell on this any longer.

Hope you'll like how this chapter will go!

Ps : Warning, some intense swearing may take place, you've been warned.

* * *

Mike slept through the last two and a half or so hours left.

When he woke up, it was by being softly shaken by an employee working during the day shift.

\- Hey, sire, wake up.

The first thing Mike understood from the voice, was that it seemed to belong to a young man, maybe reaching near twenty.

Then, as his eye got more accustomed to the light, which had automatically turned back on at 6 AM, he realized something weird.

It was a boy, like he thought, but there was one thing that drove his eyes away from the other's face.

He wore the uniform given to security guards, purple, with the same cap that Mike currently wore.

\- Woah! You're… you're a guard too, was his first reaction, which came out as a question.

The other gave him a weird sigh, as if he was asked this question frequently.

\- Y-yeah… It's not… you know… pleasant, sometimes.

Upon hearing his voice once again, the night guard looked up.

In front of him, was the face of a young man, who sported short light brown hairs, irregularly cut, as if they were torn paper. His eyes were two wide circles of dark fire inside an ocean of white. The irises were a clear hazelnut, which seemed to darken near the pupils, taking a yellowish orange-like tint on their border.

This had to be a trick, right?

\- Man, your eyes…

The other straightened a bit, and quickly rubbed his eyes.

\- What, what? Do I have something in them?

Mike simply laughed at his goofy expression, before he finally let out an answer.

\- No, it's just, these can't be real, right? You must have something like lenses to get this color.

The unknown guy responded in an irritated manner, as if Mike had just insulted him.

\- Well, mister, it isn't. What you see, these two are one hundred percent natural. It just so happens that in my family I was the one whose eyes had some weird color.

\- Sorry, didn't meant to annoy you or anything.

The other softened, before lending a hand as Mike stood up.

\- Well, whatever, I get what you meant. By the way, the name's Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

The night guard looked questioningly at the other, trying to repeat his strange last name.

\- Fi… Fiterald?

Jeremy shook his head, before saying it again.

\- Fitzgerald.

\- Fitgerald?

Facepalm from the younger guard.

\- What! No, you forgot the "z". It's Fitz-gerald.

Mike felt embarrassed, he wasn't typically known to butcher names like he just did.

\- Sorry, it's just, your name's weird.

Jeremy just shrugged it off.

\- Yeah yea, I know. Still, are you going to shake my hand or do I stay here like an idiot?

At this, the man let out an honest laugh, before shaking said hand.

\- As for me, he said, the name's Schmidt, Mike Schmidt, with a "d".

Nod from the young man.

\- Got it, with a "d", Schmidt.

\- At least it's not any weirder than Fitzgerald.

Jeremy openly laughed.

\- I can't deny it, ah ah.

Both men went silent, before Jeremy asked a few seconds later.

\- So, you're the one who has done the night shift so far?

\- Yes.

\- And you're the one who has proposed to repair those crazy ass murdery robots.

Seeing the shocked face Mike had, he knew he forgot to say something.

\- Oh! Yes, I've done the same job before.

The older man calmed himself, finding this quite self explaining.

\- Ah… So yes, I proposed to. As for you, how is it you got out of it without a scratch?

The second guard sighed.

\- Not without a scratch, sadly. And before you ask me, I've done the night shift at another restaurant, and it was much more crowded.

With that, he lifted the strands of hairs on his forehead, displaying a circular mark.

Mike immediately knew what caused them.

\- The fox?

To his surprise, the other shook his head.

\- No, from what was named "Mangle". It is said she was supposed to be the feminine counterpart of Foxy, but the children always kept dismantling her. At night, she crawled through the vents. Was one year this coming Tuesday since she bit me. Still remember…

He shivered.

\- I was checking the camera, before the old assholes came in, forcing me to wear that stupid Freddy mask which saved my ass multiple times. But during that time, that white and pink horror had crawled in the vents, and before I could react, she just swung at me from the ceiling.

Before Mike could say anything, Jeremy let out a long, long sigh, before resuming.

\- Next thing I knew, I was being conducted toward the hospital. A few weeks later, as my injuries weren't worth keeping me in for months, I finally got out. Seeing as I had been hurt, and that the previous day guard had mysteriously disappeared, they decided to ask me if it would be better to work the day shift. Took about a full month before I decided to say yes.

He looked around.

\- You know, I heard there's only the five old craps around, is it true?

Mike was quick to answer.

\- Uh yes. There's Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy, who recently regained his endoskeleton.

The other paled at that.

\- Wait, you mean that psychic fucktard has his skeleton back?!

The night guard was quick to make a defensive wave of his arms.

\- Hey, I have nothing to do in it! It just locked the doors, before letting the thing in. Then it tried to asphyxiate me with levitation shit. See, it made bruises.

He showed the other his neck, which still sported some light marks.

The younger guard grimaced.

\- Yeesh, shouldn't you just give up and let them be scrapped?

Mike's reaction was more violent than Jeremy thought it would be.

\- Wait, what?! No way! I can't let them down! Wanna know something about this place?

Weirded out by this peculiar reaction, the other man just shrugged.

\- Uh, yeah, I guess.

\- You know about the disappearances that happened, right?

\- Yes.

\- I mean, the children vanishing left and right, you know, never to be found ever again.

\- Oh… n-no, I wasn't aware such thing had happened…

Jeremy suddenly straightened.

\- Wait, never to be found ever again? What do you mean?

The night guard looked shyly to the ground, not sure if the other would believe him.

\- Well… you see… these kids…

\- Yea yeah these kids what?!

He struggled to let the words out, before forcing them out.

\- They were killed in this place…

To say the younger man was shock was an understatement.

\- W-what… how… why…

\- Look, I don't know all the details, but from what you said, it sounds like it happened first at your location, before the old models were deported back here, and fixed as much as possible.

A bitter, forced out laugh was pushed out.

\- Eh, but no one ever took the time to see what was inside of them.

Sudden realization hit Jeremy, whose eyes widened even more, if possible.

\- Wait, you don't mean…

His alarmed eyes met the somber glare of the other man.

\- They were stuffed to death inside the suits.

\- Ho-… holy mother fuckin heavenly shit from hells deepest shitholes, that's so fucked up. Who would ever do that?

\- I don't know, honestly, I could care less. Still I have to help them… somehow, they…

The young man's gaze became suspicious.

\- Are you really implying…? You can't be serious, these things don't exist, right?

But the moment he saw Mike's sadden look, he knew it was real.

\- Damn, he said, passing an hand in his hairs, a reflex he had developed, it IS true, those fuckers are haunted…

\- Hey, watch your language.

\- Nope!

\- At least tune down the bad words per sentence ratio down, please.

\- Sorry, it's just… I never thought… *sigh* So what do we do? You'll get your head chopped the moment they will reactivate when you're home.

He expected Mike to either realize that yes, this could happen, or to go angry at him again. He was honestly surprised when he saw the other's lips lift into a smirk.

\- Don't worry, I already made allies here. I'm cool with the fox and the chicken, but the golden creep's just an asshole.

Before Jeremy could totally agree, the conversation was suddenly cut off as mister Fletcher came in.

\- Hey, Mike, didn't knew you'd still be here. I see you already met the day shift guard. Hi Jeremy!

\- Hey, Francis, both answered.

\- So, Mike, I told some peeps to lend you a hand to move Foxy at your place, since you don't seem to have a car.

\- Uh, in fact, I have one, just that I always walk to here.

\- Oh…

Mike smiled at the indescribable expression of his boss.

\- Still, I'll need the help, my car wouldn't be big enough to fit him inside.

He sighed, before adding.

\- To be honest, it's shit, definitely have to get a better one when I have the chance.

\- Then it's settled, three persons will help you charge it in my car, I'll drive you to your place, so it's not as awkward as seeing a man bringing a giant seven feet tall robot with him.

Everyone grinned at that, the mental image funny enough to the three of them.

\- Okay, let's go get that fox then, the night guard exclaimed.

Fletcher got out, as was Mike going to do, before Jeremy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

\- Please, be careful, asked the young man.

Without even looking back at him, Mike nodded.

\- Don't worry, everything will be fine.

As he reached the doorframe, he stopped, before looking toward the other guard.

\- Hey, he said.

\- Yes?

\- What was the place like, I mean, the place you worked before?

This question got him a quizzical look, but Jeremy answered nonetheless.

\- Uh, it's still a bit blurry, but there was this big desk, and on each wall, there was-

Mike finished with him.

\- Two vents, a large hall, and, he finished himself, drawings everywhere…

Both looked at each other, only to see puzzlement and shock in their eyes, perfectly mimicking the other.

\- What, whispered Jeremy.

Mike suddenly blinked rapidly, before muttering toward the day guard.

\- Uh, I-I have to go, b-bye.

In his mind, many images flashed brightly.

The tattered robots.

The flash of white and pink.

The vents and the hallway.

"Did, did I dreamed of Jeremy's past?"

The question he tried to hold off his mind came back, mysteries and horrors laying behind the question mark at the end, he knew it.

"Am I… connected to all of this?"

* * *

Sorry sorry if this is a bit crappy, but I had to finish in a hurry. We're going in one or two hours somewhere I won't have any kind of network, nor won't I be able to bring my pc. Still, I wanted to have you guys get this before I go. And saying I'll only be able to write again in four days, seems like an eternity to me…

Anyway, I'll let you people think about what may be going on.

Thanks for continuing reading, you people are the best!

Ps : To Kurama The Platinum Zoroark. You were oh so CLOSE, but no, the killer isn't Mike's father. I'll just say that family problems are messy in Mike's.

Pps : Maybe I could start answering more questions that are in reviews (or just reviews at all). I dunno, I'll see if I'm comfortable doing it this way first.


	9. Chapter 8 - How to ruin the moment

Okay, I have to say, I was honestly surprised when I came back to realize just how much you like the story… I think I've blushed a bit, not really used to compliments, eh…

So, I just had even more ideas, but these ones, I don't know if I will actually put them in the story.

Alright, I'm so excited to start this, let's see where my messed up ides get us.

Hope you enjoy what's in store for you all…

Ps : As any of you watched the latest FNaF video from GT? Man, how the hell did we got from an analogy to a fully fleshed out twisted story THAT crazy? I'll admit it, I've been binge watching the whole 23 videos since I started this chapter.

Pps : So, before all the weird, confusing stuff happens, I'll drop a HUGE spoiler, but only to clarify things, in the post-chapter AN, so read the second AN only if you want, cause it might actually get some of the enjoyable content off for some of you. Still, if you ever end up being confused about things surrounding Mike, especially him, go read this chapter's AN, or just wait for the day where it will all come clear. (*Speaks really fast* StillmighthaveweirdthingsabouthimthatonlytheANwillanswerormaybeasequelwhichIamnotreallysurecauseIstillhavetofinishthisstoryanywayandalsowhenIsaythingsmightgetconfusingquicklyitisnnotaMIGHTatallitWILLbeconfusing and oof is it me or it's getting hot in here? I feel a bit out of breath.)

* * *

Alright, so, Mike had three things on his mind.

One : How did he got implied in this kind of mess?!

Two : How in the actual heck could he dream of possible past events and/or place? ? ?

And three : WHY THE FUCK WOULD THAT DAMN YELLOW SHIT FOLLOW HIM IN THE RESTAURANT ! ! ? ! !

Not like he was becoming crazy, he saw flashes of the bright golden color whenever he managed to quickly look around.

That brat was really playing with his nerves.

"Just wait until I come back with a screwdriver and maybe an exorcist as well as a few rocket launchers."

The worse was that he wasn't joking about the exorcist…

Neither was he for the rockets.

One could say he was deadly serious.

Finally, they got out, and prepared to get the mechanical fox ready to be transported.

[About one painful hour of Fletcher not shutting up later.]

Alright, new priorities now.

One : tape Francis' mouth next time he start rambling.

Two : THEN RPG the yellow ghost to hell.

In the end, they managed to get Arnold inside the apartment, and Mike's boss left, still not without giving him his number first.

\- Please, don't hesitate to call me if you find yourself facing a problem, was the last thing he told the man before closing the door behind him.

Before Mike could let out a relieved sigh, something both startling, and weird, happened.

The robot reactivated himself.

Silently, it came toward Mike, and lightly poked his shoulder. To say the guar was surprised would be the understatement of the year. He nearly jumped through the roof.

\- A-arnold!? How is it you're active during the day, asked the petrified human.

The animatronic simply pointed his jaw.

"Oh", was the only thing that would be said for a while.

[Later…]

It was already past noon when the last bolt was fixed, and that with a solid yank upward, the dangling part was put back in place.

The robot tested it a few times, before finally deeming the question worth of answering.

\- Thanks, Mike. As for why I'm active… there's a good reason I've been put out of service.

The man was intrigued, as he had himself wondered why would the red fox be decommissioned.

He wanted answers, he had them on a silver plate…

Well, on a silver shining hook would be more precise.

\- Out of all of us, I was the one who knew the most about programs and stuff, so when I understood that our spirits kind of "infected" the code of the robots, it wasn't hard for me to change some lines here and there. The others were really surprised when they found out I had disabled the programmed routine for daytime. In short, it's a bit like being on free roaming constantly. Still, the management thought I was malfunctioning, and so they went to get me behind those curtains, end of the story.

Mike's look became suspicious.

\- Wait, if you are in the codes, how is it your also possessing the animatronics themselves?

\- Oh, the answer to that is pretty simple. I'll just ask you, do you think a soul can be contained in technically non-physical numbers?

There was a few moments of nothing that passed…

Before the suspicious glare was quickly hidden by a beautiful facepalm.

\- I'm an idiot, he muttered.

The robot perked up. Immediately, not really knowing if the guard was serious or joking, he went to comfort him.

\- Hey, don't say that, you cleaned and fixed my mouth, and it's definitely not an idiot who could've done that!

All the ghost got in return was a long, desperate sigh.

\- I still have to fix that big hole, the smaller ones, see what I can do about the wires, take the corpse out, clean all that shit up without somehow fucking up on something and…

Mike stopped himself, before the other asked him to finish his sentence.

\- What did you wanted to say? Please, I want to know.

And the rest came out with a sigh, just as simple as saying "hi", but with the bittersweet taste of things you know will end with consequences, despite being done with good intentions.

\- … and potentially calling your families when this story will be over.

He looked up and his resigned gaze met Arnold's shocked one.

\- W-what?

Some more seconds passed before the spirit shouted in both excitement and consternation.

\- I'd love it! But… why? We haven't done anything but, make you… go through hell, he finished, ears lowering, eyes fleeing to the ground with a truly regretful expression as his voice became weaker and weaker.

The night guard decided to be completely honest with the robot.

\- Why? So you can all have a proper burial. And maybe give you the deserved rest you were stripped off so long ago.

As the last word came out, something strange happened, something the man had witnessed during the night, with a certain yellow bird.

Clear pearls of water started to slide their way down the fox's cheeks, staining the fur.

This phenomenon went unnoticed by the animatronic, until the human pointed out to it.

\- Arnold, Mike softly whispered, you're… you're crying…

Thinking it would the same oily tears that had been shed nights after nights, he quickly wiped them off, before looking in puzzlement at his arm, which came off only wet, not stained by the oil.

It was when Arnold understood what was wrong.

Equally as shocked, the spirit was trying to understand why, out of all places and times, he was crying out not oil, but pure, crystalline tears.

\- What… he barely said, as he raised his hand to catch a newly formed tear, seeing it hanging from his fingertips when he held it farther from his face.

At this moment, he felt something else, and knew what these were.

They were tears of gratitude.

He lowered his hand, before looking toward Mike with a small smile.

\- Thank you, was his only reply to the one in who he now held newfound hopes.

\- Why?

The fox looked in the human's confused eyes, noticing for the first time the color of his eyes.

Blue, an icy, yet warm blue, as if a flame representative of all positive feelings had been trapped under a cloudy, but thin layer of ice, like two blue puddles of solid light. However, there was something even more important.

He had already seen such vibrant blue eyes somewhere… somewhere, at a time he was still alive.

"Who was it again", the spirit asked himself.

But his memories were foggy, except for his family and that day, he had near to zero knowledge outside of periodic flashes of memories, which he had put back together.

But something… clicked in his mind as a new flashback presented itself to the fox's mind.

" _Mom, you know my friend, Chris?"_

 _His mother was cleaning the dishes, but still gave him her complete attention._

" _You mean the boy who's always closed on himself? He seems sweet, but he was so reclusive last time you brought him here. Whatever, what is it?"_

 _He shouted excitedly, almost certain she would say yes._

" _Uh, you see, he invited me to his place, and maybe also let me meet the rest of his family, maybe play at hide-and-seek. Apparently one of hi-"_

Fingers were snapping right in front of him.

\- Hey, Earth to the moon, is mister Arnold present, or has the ghost left for the Wonderlands?

Keeping his thoughts to himself, the robot simply nodded.

The man calmed down immediately.

\- So, is there any special design to those suits you inhabits? Like, you know, more "realistic" things.

Arnold answered Mike's question by a rapid shake of his head, as he finished wiping off the remaining tears.

\- Well, so, I have not everything I'll need to fix you, and there's been… unexpected circumstances that rose up when I talked to Francis.

\- What?

\- So, remember how it was supposed to be just you and me fleshing out the plan so I don't end up stuffed in a suit?

The robot shrugged.

\- Yes and?

Mike looked a bit embarrassed.

\- And it turns out I'll have to fix all five of you…

At that moment…

Not only was said moment utterly ruined along the touching scene that was taking place a few minutes ago, but also… things got REALLY weird.

First Arnold was being really excited, before he quickly calmed down, mumbling about the fact Mike would be playing with his life at that point, only to then ramble about this problem completely destroying any rough draft of a plan he had the time to think of, just to end up questioning the poor man.

\- Do you know in which order you'll fix the others? What if they activate when you are not here and turn the place into a wreck? Do you know how to deactivate us in case there's a freaking out incident? How will you get THAT much things? It's not like we're, I mean especially the suits, are brand new! How do you plan to get your hands on any kind of definitive proof when you'll be stuck doing the same thing you've done for the last week, surviving? Have you anywhere to go in case something happens and you can't stay here any longer? Oh no, what if they catch you, and tries to get you back to the pizzeria? People outside will freak out! We will be scrapped for sure, and I guarantee you I don't want to die for a second time! Bla bla bla, bla bla bla.

Mike could only think one thing while waiting the end of this assault he was under.

"Eeeennnnd meeeee…"

* * *

So, that was mostly a more relax chapter, before shit gets down insanely (or as slowly as an arthritic snail can go, whichever it will be) fast.

So, about the spoiler bit, there's a problem I noticed by re-listening to Matpat's theories (and ironically no it isn't (if any of you wandered) about Gabriel's name being canon, because I simply made the names to put a friendlier/more human side to the animatronics. They are not just possessed robots here, but actual persons trapped inside said robots, aware of who, and what they are. So in short, Gabriel's name was just a coincidence (and contrary to Scott who doesn't do coincidences, believe me, coincidences happens all the time with me.).

The problem, (SPOILER ALERT) is all about MIKE. Yeah you read that right, Mike, the unfortunate guy that just so happens to be with the old models in FNaF 1. But because of the Afton family problem and shits (William you crazy little purplish shadowy murdery fucker…), Mat, established Mike Schmidt, to be Michael Afton.

From here on out, the spoiler part will be in **bold**. This is a LONG talk, go take the popcorn if you want. All settled? Good, cause I have a literal metric ton of elephants stacked on me and damn is it heavy! (And, in all seriousness, this may spoil a great part of what's to come, it's just for the ones who might get confused later in the story, because I really messed up by playing with characters... relations, in place of a better word. I swear, if you come at me yelling because you did not want the spoiler, but read it regardless to the warnings, Imma hit you with a cartoon frying pan (at least if it was possible -_-' ))

 **Still with me? Good, cause here I may or may not have accidentally screwed up Mat's ENTIRE timeline. Why, you ask? Well, that's because of one, truthfully dumb mistake of my part, that sadly, I** _ **can't**_ **undo, as it was a planned one, that still messed up everything. Ready for the spoiler? In MY story, I wanted to follow the original, up to sister location theories, timelines, only including the Afton family as a hinted thing about Mike's past, but this Mike ISN'T Michael Afton!**

 ***Really nervous chuckles* Are you starting to see where I'm heading? Yeah, big problem effectively, as there technically should NOT be TWO "Mikes". See? I messed up EVERYTHING! ! !**

 **Still, if I just did not make nearly 99% of you reading this say something in the likes of "Fuck this shit I'm out!", then I guess either I did something good, or you people are just curious, whichever it really is.**

 **So, what I came up with, is a complete re-imagining of the Afton family. William is not Mike's father, hence why his name can still be Schmidt in this specific story, instead of Afton, and Mike not having to be either Michael, or a separate person.**

 **So what is this all about? You see, I did a big, no, a HUGE mistake. The problem, isn't about Mike anymore. It's about the crying child. So first Mike was the older brother, then purple guy, then the older brother again, then CRYING CHILD?! Matpat, seriously, get a hold of your timeline man!**

 **The elephant here, is the fact that Mike is supposed to be the crying child at this point, but in this story, he** _ **isn't**_ **.**

 **Why isn't he the child? For the story. In this case, if this story, as I said/implied earlier, includes the content of Mat's theories UNTIL Sister Location, then it can still work somewhat.**

 **That is, if baby isn't Mike's, nor crying child's sister, Elizabeth.**

 **Including the fact that at this time in the franchise near to zero robot has a name for the spirit haunting it, so the names I chose doesn't really get in the way of THIS canon (FNaF 1,2,3,4, SL + the books excluding "The fourth closet").**

 **I swear, I was all over the place, thinking "I messed up badly, what do I do? What CAN I do?".**

 **I kinda had to… force, rather then bend the lore, this time. The solution came up as two parts. Ready? It's your last chance to back off before I spill the beans, and believe me, they're hotter than a baked potato (I swear if nobody here knows what I was talking about).**

 **One : I had to… dissolve, the Afton family, widen, and augment the number of persons, both who will either be just in flashbacks, and actual characters.**

 **As Matpat said in one of his recent FNaF videos, "That was the easy stuff".**

 **Gigantic spoiler ahead, you've been warned.**

 **Two : Mike is both the crying child, and the older brother.**

 **Yes, YES! And no, I'm not losing it (I think…), I just had a weird idea that, once I got it into the current plot for this story, fits, even if kinda weirdly, in, if not a satisfactory way, then in a good one. I fused the two characters.**

 **Yes, I admit I may have broke some things here and there, but what I planned will repair the damage later, I promise it will be going ultra-smooth (or at least not like you're on a chair fixed to nothing in a big car on a super bumpy road while the chair you sit on not only goes everywhere, but has a nail on it, yeah, pretty chaotic example of what the story could end up as, and I'm ready to take the risk).**

 **So, when I say fused, it's just that. I fused two role together, and predetermined many things by doing so. Mike being an older brother, but still the crying child worked as long as he did had a younger brother, who's identity as been hinted at, but is still well hidden if this spoiler can still be cryptic enough while clearing things early.**

 **Here, I said it : Mike. Has. A. Younger. BROTHER. In capitals, just for you.**

 **But then I just threw the Afton family out of whack, and that's funny shit I'm keeping to myself [Insert troll face here.].**

 **Anyway, not sure if that was clear enough but still not enough so you peeps just don't go and show me an accurate design of the new family tree I made (I literally have made one on another Word doc, jus to say how perfectly messy things are) just after you read this. Obviously, many other things are not clear, and I will surely address them in future ANs if I feel like I need to, better safe then sorry, you know.**

 **Still, I can't shake the feeling that by writing those words, I'm kind of sealing the fate of this story, but whatever. I'm in it deep, and I won't back off at the last moment.**

 **So to resume to the lazy ones (I'm saying this jokingly, don't take it seriously) : Mike's role is the result of fusing the older brother and crying child's roles, but he still have an hidden younger brother. The Afton family is dispersed everywhere. Names thing is… okay I guess (remind me of something I forgot, but I'll address it if questions about a… specific thing comes up). I had to remake parts of the timeline that only include the four first games + Sister Location, excluding the rest except the first two books because of the clues they provide (don't have them, but still want soooo much to read one of them, any, really, I'm not picky and at this point Imma say it fuck the spoilers lol), and so the timeline's wacky and wobbling endlessly but CAN and I'll make sure it WILL stay put as I intend it TO. So here we have it, a big spoiler, an author slowly losing his sanity (or at least trying to get sense from the monstrosity this story is becoming), and a "kinda-coherent-even-if-a-bit-wacky" timeline that makes this story possible (or impossible, your opinion, I have mine).**

OOF! ! ! I feel like I just ran a marathon or something.

Anyway, with that taken care of, let's address to you all (or at least the few ones who did not ran away the moment they saw the wall of rambling hahaha) what I really want to say.

First, if you did not read that spoiler thing, good for you, but don't hesitate to come back here and read it if cause at some point, things will get confusing, and the answers never gets delivered really quickly with me.

Two, thanks for sticking with me, I really do not seek attention or anythignlike that. Mostly, I just write what I want, and then share it on the site, and thus I sometimes had unexpected discoveries and results, and even… HA THE HELL WHY AM I HESITATING!? I even managed to make friends here, and all because I shared what was *point to head* in there.

Honestly, I think I can't thank you all enough for even having some sort of interest in my stories in the first place. Thank you so much!

So, until the next chapter's out, take care, everyone.

*Tries to walk out calmly, but collides head-on with doors multiple times*

*From a distance* : I'M FINE!


	10. Chapter 9 - Timeless oblivion

A weird note is plastered on a dusty folder you found laying around.

"Damn you Google Translate! Can't you give me a single understandable translation for once? Can't even translate two words for the title, ugh."

…

Whaaaaat? ? ?

Finally, you decide it's better to just put it back in place and not question the note's words.

* * *

After Mike managed to calm the robot, he finally went to sleep, letting Arnold do what he wanted as long as he was being careful with the hook.

Without any kind of wait, sleep came to the tired man, but again, it would be a stretch to say it would go perfectly fine.

The nightmares did not waited to start.

He was… somewhere, a new place.

Or was it?

Looking around, the guard nearly panicked when he took notice of the hall, the desk as well as the vents.

The drawings, behind him, were there, too.

"Why am I back here?"

Suddenly, he noticed a mask on the desk.

"So… I am asleep, yet fully aware that I am dreaming… strange."

Mike took the mask, and examined it, only to notice it was the front of the face of a Freddy suit.

"Is it the mask Jeremy referred to?"

The dreamer thought about it for a few moments, before he shrugged.

"Meh, surely nothing bad can happened since I'm sleeping."

Ironically, everything could go wrong.

And it did not took long before it started.

First, the phone began to ring, and the night guard, out of reflex, went to tune it off, as he always found them annoying.

However, before he could even touch a button, the message played itself, letting a man's voice, still young, but he had some kind of a croak to it, like a frog trying to breath normally.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"New and improved? Summer job? But Jeremy told me it would be a year this week, and we are already well advanced in Autumn."

While continuing to think about it, the message kept playing.

And Mike sure was surprised by what he heard next.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

"So, an incident already occurred at another location? Strange… Wait, facial recognition? Criminal database? What's going on with this company? ! ? Oooh, if Francis ever hear about this…"

But the guard was suddenly brought back to reality, or dream in this case, by the incongruity of the last sentence, making him blink in surprise, before he quickly tried to suppress an uncontrollable desire to laugh.

Mike could not help himself, he snorted in a very unceremonial manner, as the content of the call changed quite… radically.

When he understood what the man on the end of the line was now talking about, all amusement faded, replaced by an expression of disbelief as the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

Mike exhaled, and tried not to scream in despair.

"Juuussst greeeaaat. Stuck with murderous robots once more, and in a dream, good job Mike."

"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."

The guard looked at the phone with newfound hopes, before said hopes were completely crushed in front of his eyes.

"It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

"Please for the love of god tell me it at least is a super dangerous one", he mentally pleaded.

The rest sure was nothing that would comfort him.

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

Mike nearly fell off the chair he was on, before looking angrily at the phone, wishing for the guy to simply shut up and tell him there was nothing more.

After what he heard, he though it couldn't get worse then it already was.

The poor man just had not even a clue of how wrong he was.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it."

Mike quickly shut the phone by pushing the button, and tried to calm down and prepared for yet another night to fight for his life. Despite it being a dream, he was still scared to death. However, before he could get on with his "duty", the phone's speaker suddenly turned back on, and the voice that came out this time had nothing in common with the previous one.

Except it had the exact same croak to it, even if the voice was now sounding like it came from the deepest ever burning crags of hell, distorted and demonic, like a crackling fire.

"I'Ll t-T-tALkkk to YoO-Ou-oU tOm-mORro-RoW."

And with, not a beep, but a disgusting slurping sound, like something was being drained from the speaker, the object went completely silent.

Needless to say, Mike would pretty much prefer to just NOT exist than hear this voice again. It sent the most violent chills and goosebumps of his life riding high and low on his back, like fear was the uncontrollable sea, and his body the boat that had been caught by its fury.

And that last line seemed more like a real promise then something his subconscious would randomly come up with.

But he was stuck in a nightmare, with no way out, other then fight for himself.

Stuck in a timeless oblivion he somehow created, a forgotten time with only one way out. One way to piece back the story of this place, and hopefully…

His as well.

* * *

So, want to know something funny? I first titled this chapter "timeless sorrow", then "timeless visions", the second one being more close to a new thing that will explain some quirks of this story later.

So, are we have… two reviews!

Yes, I finally decided to respond to reviews, and if a chapter has none… oh well, have to do with what we've got.

Jack0Lanterns (I know I already responded via PM, but I wanted to address it more clearly) : Well, let's say Arnold was REALLY surprised by this little… uh… _detail_ *snort* So… yeah.

And to anyone who believes Matpat's theories are the only truth, just look at their review, because it's veridic : Mat's theories are no confirmation, but even I still think there must be many things he got right in them, he has spent four years chasing after Scott after all XD

All in all, as Jack0Lanterns said : Mat is no different then any other person, he's just a person with a theory.

freegirl333 : Uh… thanks… and yeah, I'm fine, it was just me being my silly self lol. Still, thanks for the kind reviews you've left til now!

I'd like to do other reviews, but I'll only take those of the previous chapter, so thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Alright, next time, the nightmare's going to continue, and clues will be dispersed everywhere, so be aware of it.

Until next time, then, bye!

Ps : just corrected a few things in the chapter, some words were making no sense at all. I'm dumb sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10- On past's and present's edge

Hey everyone, I'm having ideas for new stories this time, and I'm seriously thinking that at this rate, I'll end up with over a good twenty stories or something in the likes, help!

So, where did we left off last time? Oh yeah! It's coming back to me, Mike's stuck in a vi-uh dream, yes, a dream, excuse me, was a typo…

Anyway, I'm too lazy to erase it, so deal with it.

Well, what are we still doing in this boring AN anyway? Let's go!

* * *

Mike tried to take in the instructions the odd voice had gave him, and managed to get a hold of how things worked.

"So these buttons are light. The box's winded up, the original gang is there, and apparently there's new party-poopers, what have I done to the universe to deserve such cruelty?"

Slowly but surely, a first uneventful couple of minutes passed. Soon, a deep laugh began to echo inside the building, making the guard tense up, before forcing himself to relax.

"Caaaaalm dooooown Mike, it's a nightmare yes, but if you die, you'll just wake up with a stupidly fast heartbeat."

The thought of waking up made him, for a strange reason, feel unnerved.

"Why do I feel like I should not, but rather HAVE TO get to the end of this nightmare?"

A metallic sound of footsteps made him lift his head.

It came straight from the hall, and quickly it was set alight by the more then decent flashlight he possessed.

The bear was standing still, the new one at that.

Just as the… thing, as he could not say it was a hundred percent human, said, Mike put the head on, wishing that the creature had told him the truth.

After what felt like eternity, but was barely just a handful of seconds, the bear backed away, his silhouette melding inside the shadows.

As the man took off the head, he heard thumping noises and an unnatural screech, mix of a scream with gargled static in it. The sound alone left his ears ringing, but the sheer terror it instilled in him was only toped by the voice of earlier.

Seeing it came from a vent, Mike hastily switched over to the concerned viewpoints, just to nearly let the tablet fall in dismay.

A dismantled version of a mostly pink and white Foxy was crawling in front of the camera, progressing faster then anything he ever saw despite the creature being in poor conditions.

The appearance, and the way it acted reminded the human of something.

"Is it… Mangle? She was the one who bit Jeremy despite the mask, right?"

He had to try regardless.

As he finished getting his head inside the Freddy's, the dismembered monstrosity suddenly appeared from the right vent, making Mike almost unable to retain a terrorized scream. It looked suspiciously at the man, and instead of lunging at him, she extended her neck.

The clicking sound of broken endoskeleton and shell parts interacting together, taking any desired form, nearly made him faint, as the robot approached her muzzle inches by inches… right toward his forehead.

Not a surprise to anyone, the night guard was unable to keep a startled yelp in as her jaws opened, even wider then Foxy's, before the sharp, knife-like teeth made contact with the helm, the vibration being transmitted to his whole being as they scratched along the rough surface of the head. He couldn't help it, he simply shuddered in fright and disgust as oil began to drip from the wide mouth just like saliva would do for a human being.

In his barely functioning mind, Mike completely forgot he was in a dream, and let one stupid thought in his brain.

"This better not stain my uniform or I end this thing next time I see her."

Luckily, the Mangle only focused on the head, and quickly after trying to break it between her dislocated maw, departed with a defeated grunt mixed to the strange static sound.

After waiting for the sounds in the vent to die down, the man wanted to leave the head on and check the monitor. Sadly, as he realised, he could see near to nothing else, and had to take off the helm.

As Mike switched trough the cameras, he became more and more stressed. None of the robots had moved after the fox had came back to its room, laying on the ground, looking completely lifeless.

The clock showed 1:17 of the morning.

"How did Jeremy even survived to night four", wondered the night guard.

Finally, after frantically going through each camera, something caught his attention.

Chica had gone missing!

And so had her original counterpart…

Now aware they could go through the vents, the human fumbled with trembling fingers to the left one.

Nothing.

But the left conduct wasn't as empty.

The withered bird was trying to get to Mike, as two distinct metallic kind of clunking approached.

One from the vent, the second from the front. Suspiciously, he flashed the hall.

Smiling a toothy, beakless grin, the toy animatronic stood there, her head crooked to the side eerily. In her left hand, gone was her cupcake, replaced by a totally normal one…

Almost like a peace offering.

This brought a soft smirk to Mike's lips.

"I know better then that… sorry", he regretfully thought.

The almost kind, gentle gaze of the chicken changed to a furious one as her oral cavity twitched into a menacing snarl, despite her missing beak.

Stomping the ground infuriatingly, she turned back the way she came from, and wandered into the darkness, as the guard turned the light off.

Despite him knowing it very well, the old model had gotten in the office…

It… was strangely unaggressive.

The way she stumbled towards him… it was… desperate… like a silent pleading for him to help her.

Making its way to the night guard, the chicken suddenly tripped, and started falling forward as a panicked screech escaped the voice box.

Mike was fast to catch her, and stop the chicken from falling to the ground.

As the robot stood up, he couldn't help but see how clearly frightened she was, her eyes wet and her beak trembling, no word able to pass it.

That's when Sarah's soft tone began resonating in his head.

"Please, Mike, don't forget us… you have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly turned to smoke, dissipating in the air like clear mist by the start of a sunny day.

Shook, the man took a step back, looking in disbelief where his new friend had stood only a few moments ago.

"N-no… how… what did she meant… I have to… to what, exactly?"

A moment was all it took for his sight to blur… before it faded into pure blindness.

Despite dreaming, the man managed to faint.

The clock ticked, time going on.

The guardian of memories and dreams kept marching on, blissfully ignorant of what horrors it itself kept secret.

[Later]

With a groan, Mike opened his eyes.

Luckily, he hadn't forgot where he was, as well as what happened.

But as he looked at clock, he considered himself very, _very,_ lucky to still be alive.

The time was seconds away for 3 o'clock.

Then it struck.

And something woke up, too.

The sound of chiming began to echo through the pizzeria, and for some reason, it struck something inside him.

He felt himself longing for something he once lost… long ago.

Mike, as equally scared, but strangely happy, awaited the owner of the chime.

As a first white and black striped leg came out of the shadows, his heartbeat sped up, in a good way…

However, sadness wasn't far behind.

A second leg, thin, looking like soft fabric.

Then, came the rest.

With a giggle, a… thing, entered, dragging something behind it.

As it came farther inside the office's light, Mike recognized it as a puppet, the dragging forms being its threads, but without any kind of cross to follow.

Overall scarily thin, like any flow of air could snap it in two, its body was completely black and white, in a stripes pattern, the arms ending in three long and pointy fingers, but seemingly dexterous enough to handle things.

The mask… Mike couldn't tell if it was either painted porcelain of colored plastic, but it seemed solid enough.

That's when he noticed a… _little_ , detail.

The puppet was not even as high as the desk.

Unable to keep it in, Mike laughed.

Nonetheless, the marionette was neither scared, nor angry from is laughing, it simply…

Jumped.

And started to hover, the strings tensing up, as if an invisible cross was keeping the thing up in the air.

That, however, did make the man stop laughing.

"Wow, another magic one, uh", he wondered himself.

Driven by the strings, the puppet flew in his direction. He couldn't explain why, but the proximity of the creature felt comfortable… as if it was a close friend.

"You haven't erased us completely from your memories, did you", asked the marionette in a kind voice that surely belonged to a woman around his age, as if it had aged with the years, compared to the other animatronics.

Mike could only question back.

"Who… who are you?"

"Shhh, now is not the time", she ushered him.

"Why does it feels like… I knew you?"

She, as he was now sure the being was female, answered with a few ringing laughs.

"Oh my, you really don't know anything about your own capacities, do you?"

Capacities? He had special capacities?!

"What are you talking about? Does it have anything to do with why I find myself back in time, in my dreams?"

Deception became perceptible in the voice's tone.

"So you think it is just a strange dream… _it isn't._ "

Her answer was full of silent ones.

Mike could only grit his teeth and close his fists as incomprehension washed over him.

"I already knew you before, right? You know something I don't, and honestly, I'm fed up with having to piece back things just for a crappy answer. What capacities are you talking about? Why this dream supposedly "isn't" one? Who are you? Why are my memories like a clean slate? Why can I remember things of my life as an adult, but completely forgot my childhood?"

She looked honestly overwhelmed with the amount of questions, until one finally got a real reaction from the puppet.

"Who are you to me", softly finished the human.

This last question caused a surprising reaction.

The marionette started to cry, violet tears following the tracks that seemed painted on the mask, as the voice cracked under a complex mix of emotions, from sadness to anger, passing from a confused tone to a resigned one.

"Of all the people… I thought at least you would remember… have you truly forgotten me? Everything we did together? All the games we played as kids? Did you forgot up to _them_? Did you…? Oh, I'm so sorry, Mike, I wish I could do something… b-but I… I am powerless here… such is my fate for letting everyone down… my curse."

Against all rationality, the man caught the puppet as it went crashing down in his arms, not thinking a moment of the possibility of this being an act, that she may be as dangerous, if not more, then any other he encountered this far.

For a long time, he tried to comfort her, patting her back like a child, repeating "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay", over and over again.

Finally, she calmed down, and if an occasional sob made it through from times to times, she seemed more in control of herself, even if, when she spoke again, her tone was fragile, like glass breaking apart.

"Do you at least remember my voice?"

Suddenly, something flashed in front of him.

" _If you ever are to forget us, please, promise me you won't forget the sound of my voice."_

" _I promise… I won't forget."_

Blinking, he saw the worried expression the mask turned to, before he smiled warmly at the still hovering marionette.

"I kept my promise, I never forgot the sound of your voice", he barely whispered.

Out of joy and relief, she threw herself at Mike, hugging the guard as if the world was ending.

"Thank you…", she said, lowering her head against his shoulder, crying, but this time, the tears were of happiness.

They stayed in this position for some more time, before she reluctantly let go of Mike.

All of a sudden, her attitude changed, and in a solemn voice, she declared :

"When you wake up, come find me, I'll be waiting for you, and together, we'll piece your memories back together. It is time for us to go now, there's nothing left for us in this lost time, a place on the edge of past and present, where memories and dreams meet."

Trying to hold back the tears he felt in the corner of his eyes, Mike nodded, throat suddenly tight to the point he had difficulties breathing normally.

"I'll see you later", he finally croaked out.

As, like Sarah herself did, the puppet went up in smoke, Mike felt himself drifting off out of this strange world.

As black covered his vision completely, a lone tear found its way to his cheek.

"Together… we'll fix everything…"

With one last, hard inhalation, the man finally let himself drown in the shadows.

The next moment, Mike woke up, a new goal in his mind.

To find back the woman trapped in the puppet, and fix everything…

Once and for all…

* * *

Phew! That was honestly tense. I won't give any hint this time, nope! On another hand, I really like how this chapter turned out to be, slightly more different then first planned, but honestly, really good.

So, what was that strange voice? Who is the woman behind the puppet? What capacities was she referring to? And last but not the least : Who is really Mike?

Hehe… you'll have to discover it on your own.

Alright, time for reviews!

So… one?! … Okay, I guess. Not to say I'm deceived, but… I kind of am, even if I know it's barely has been two/three days since chapter nine is up, whatever.

freegirl333 : Thanks. Also, you don't need to worry, it was just a dream! … Or was it?

Okay, I think it's my cue to leave, bye everyone!

*Wave while going backward and collide with yet more doors*

Me : HAAAAA I'M GOING TO BURN THESE! ! !


	12. Chapter 11 - Playtime's over

Want to know something about the restaurant? Well, here goes nothing…

They haven't yet hired a new night guard, so guess who it is? Yup, dear Jeremy's in trouble, what could possibly happen to save him since it's Tuesday and the gang now has full batteries?

Well, let's say… someone is _done_ messing around.

It's gonna get serious there.

Ps : Tuesday because it the night from Monday to Tuesday, A.K.A. first night of the week…

Wait, did I messed up?!

Gah, now I'll have to see screenshots of the game and I may have to correct each time they said a day of the week up to now!

I swear when I'm done with this story…

Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

Mike's mind was full of questions, when he received a phone call.

As the screen of the mobile lightened up, the hour it showed him was around four in the morning.

The caller was an unknown number, but the man answered nonetheless.

Of course with a phone call this early in the morning, he should've expected trouble.

\- M-Mike?

\- Yes, he answered back.

\- It's me, Jeremy.

Mike froze.

"Oh no…"

Before he could asked what was wrong, a loud screech escaped the phone.

\- Ow, he exclaimed as he rubbed his ear, what the hell was that? Are you okay?

Then it struck him.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?! YOU'RE THE DAMN DAY GUARD, NOT NIGHT GUARD! ! !

The second guard hurriedly responded over the phone.

\- I-I-I'm stuck there because no one wanted to replace you yet, and I was the only guard left, so yeah…

\- Wha's goin'on here, questioned the fox, who was surprisingly not aware he just fell asleep playing Super Mario Sunshine (no comment about that, I just happened to love the game and Mike has a GameCube console).

And currently, he was getting his ass whoop repeatedly in Gooper Blooper's second battle at Rico Harbor.

\- Hey! Why did I shut off? Now I have to start the boss fight again!

Arnold was making such a strange angry yet "WTF" expression that Mike couldn't help but smile in amusement…

Well, in reality, he was barely able not to explode in hysteric laughter at the dismay the ghost was expressing. However, he quickly saw that something was not quite right. He said the night before their body could enter some kind of "sleep mode", but not their spirits, right?

Then how is it Arnold just so happened to be asleep?

Putting this new fact inside a mental storing place, Mike promised himself to investigate more in depth this new mystery.

He said to not hang up to the other guard, before explaining to the robot.

\- Arnold, I'm going, Jeremy's having trouble keeping the others in check, and he seemed pretty troubled over the phone.

That had quite a strong effect on the robot, as it chased any lingering trace of sleep from his mind, and made the spirit look worriedly at his new friend.

\- Wait, let me come!

But Mike's gaze was hard, which surprised the animatronic.

\- I'm going, _alone_. It's my job, and if the other two-

\- Jane and Gabriel you mean?

\- Yeah, if they figure out that you, me and Sarah grouped together, while they are still mistaking me with the sick fuck who killed you all, then it's goodbye to any hope we have to convince them. Our alliance must stay hidden, heck, I'm even surprised I managed to get Sarah on our side so easily.

The fox couldn't do anything but nod sadly, realizing that everything the human had said was true.

Reluctantly, Arnold acquiesced to stay.

The hard glare softened.

\- Sorry, Mike murmured barely high enough for the fox to pick up, but it is better this way.

As he opened the door and looked, hesitant and regretful, in the endless rain that had began hammering the small town, he found himself turning over in direction of the animatronic.

\- Arnold, he whispered, shall something go wrong and I am not back here for eight in the afternoon, wait after dawn and search for me and Jeremy…

As the other slowly approached, growing weary of what the man may say, Mike exhaled, before searching his own reflection inside the fox's amber eyes. He then made Arnold vow the worst promise of his life.

\- If… if we die… and another unfortunate person takes this rotten bait of a job inside the death trap this building is, promise me.

Breaking the visual contact, he couldn't help himself to tighten his fists, hating what his request would inevitably imply for the ghost to do.

\- Promise me you'll do what must be so this terrible waste of lives stop. Forever.

For both of them, this phrase had been painful, so was the response.

\- I… I promise, said the animatronic, new tears in his eyes.

However, a smile lightened his face.

\- If you dare die, I swear I'll make sure your soul goes in a suit so you'll be forced to endure us five for eternity, so no death, okay?

Mike softly smiled back, even if sadly, himself beginning to shed tears.

\- Never make promises you can't hold, don't you know that proverb?

The smile disappeared, replaced by a sour grimace.

\- I can't make this one, sorry.

And with that, the door slammed shut. Leaving the distressed robot behind, and maybe his life too, Mike sprinted to the restaurant, Jeremy still on the other end of the line. Quickly, he assured the second guard he was coming, and put the device back in his pocket.

"Please, make it so I'm here in time", he prayed to whoever might heard his silent wish.

Upon arriving, the rain had turned into a raging storm, and the building was dark, surely from a general power outage, as the street was completely dark, any light source out like… well, a light (pun honestly not intended, still fun lol).

Still, even as he entered the eerily silent place, Mike felt no fear, only a feeling of anger was left.

"This place won't hurt anyone anymore", he thought, as tears once again made their way from his eyes, to the ground.

As the lock clicked in the locked position, a light suddenly turned on in his back.

Wiping off the tears, Mike smiled as Jeremy held the flashlight down, smiling too.

\- Oh thank god, you're alright.

He then noticed something from behind Jeremy, something that caught the small amount of light reflected by the transparent glass panels of the doors.

A shiny black top hat, a brown head with round ears, and a small, black nose.

Opened wide, the jaws were barely a few inches above Jeremy's head.

Not wasting time, Mike lunged at Jeremy. Surprised, the younger guard felt the air being expulsed from his lungs, as his back came in contact with something rough, which made a metallic, but not so empty, echo.

First the bear, then the two humans, felt on a disordered pile on the floor. Too surprised, and somewhat stunned from the shock he felt when his head connected painfully on the ground, the robot had no time to react as both humans ran to the safest room, instead of the closest.

Taking Jeremy's hand, Mike got up, pulling the slightly younger guard with him. Glancing in a nearly emotionless way to the animatronic who was still laying on the ground.

The way Freddy was going to attack the other man, it made him remember of something.

" _Hey, look who it is… How's it going, whimp?"_

 _Mike saw himself, a child, crying near a table, in an older restaurant. Turning around, he saw a teenager, with a Foxy mask covering his face._

 _For some reason, he felt suddenly scared out of his mind by his presence._

" _D-d-don't approach me! Just l-leave me, please."_

 _Behind the tall teen stood two golden animatronics, a bunny…_

 _And a bear._

 _Three other persons, each with a different animatronic mask approached._

" _Hey, isn't that the little crap who's living in the house next to your's", asked the one with the Chica mask._

 _The boy simply nodded._

" _And he dares show up here, what a party pooper, right guys?"_

 _Everyone laughed, not caring of Mike's weak cries of protest._

" _It's my birthday, not yours."_

 _Crouching down, a lanky teen with a Freddy mask pulled him by the hairs violently, getting a pained scream from the child._

 _He was eleven, dammit! Why we he unable to stood up to these bullies?!_

" _Would you repeat that, I think I've not heard quite right", asked the one holding his hairs, menacingly looming over him._

 _No, it was finally time he accepted he had to do it himself, and show them he wouldn't be afraid any longer._

 _With courage that surprised even himself, Mike declared high and fare._

" _It's MY birthday, so YOU are the party poopers, let Me GO! ! !"_

 _As the last of the sentence came out, the pull worsened, and seconds later, he was above ground, aimlessly kicking the air, trying to get them to stop it._

 _His pathetic fail to make them stop only served to make the group laugh even more at him._

 _That's when another group of kids, his age, came, with one slightly younger boy than Mike was. Blond, like his mother, yet sharing the same blue eyes as the whimpering child, he stared intensely at the bullies._

" _Let him go, I don't fear you."_

 _A small girl with black eyes advanced, her long curling dark brown hairs sending shimmers as she confidently walked to the mean teens._

" _Yeah, he's right, let go of Mike, or you'll have to deal wit us!"_

" _Please tell me dad isn't here to witness this", plaintively thought the still hanging child._

 _The first one, who whore the Foxy mask, sent the group a stern glare._

" _First he should answer."_

" _You… you heard me…"_

" _What? I think I haven't STILL heard correctly."_

 _Rage overtook the child's mind._

" _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! NOW LET ME GO! FIRST YOU INTIMIDATE ME, SNEAK IN THE HOUSE I LIVE IN, BULLY ME AND MY SIBLINGS, WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THE END?!"_

 _Taken aback by the sudden outburst, the teen wearing the Freddy mask loosen his grip, and the hairs slip through his fingers, letting the young Mike fall back to the ground, where he is comforted by his friends._

 _But it did not took long for things to go downhill._

 _With a snap from his fingers, the other bullies circle the group, and on his order, they took Mike by the arms, the child now freaking out of his mind._

 _They then brought him in front of Fredbear._

" _Let's show these little wuss who are in command, shall we? One, Two, THREE! ! !"_

 _Panicked, the blonde haired boy jumps in time to block Mike's trajectory, saving him from encountering the robot's teeth._

 _Said boy wasn't so lucky._

 _The collision between the two kids made the younger one fly straight into the slowly descending jaws of the animatronic._

 _With a sickening crack, his head collide violently with Fredbear's, before his neck gets stuck in between the jaws._

 _He tries to scream, for anyone to help him, but the bear began to squeeze, more and more, until it was too much._

 _With a sickening sound, the teeth pierce the tender flesh, cutting the air supply, and letting blood overflow the kid's lungs._

 _As he starts coughing, blood leaking from both throat and mouth, he gives Mike one last look._

" _Why… wasn't I good enough…", with this last thought, the kid's vision fades to black._

 _Everyone in the establishment could only stare in shock and horror, even the bullies._

 _Under the stress, Mike's way too young mind found only one way to escape the chaos that then unfurled in front of his eyes._

 _He fainted, and under the shock, his mind got rid of anything concerning the now dead child…_

 _He became a blank slate._

Locking the door to the kitchen behind them, Mike, determined to end this, turned directly to the corner.

\- Tell them to stop.

With a light laughter, the golden bear materialized out of nowhere, startling the younger guard, but not the resolved man.

This time, roles would be reversed.

\- Now now, why would I, he asked with a grin that nearly reached his ears.

\- I remember.

The ghost froze, before flickering in and out of existence.

He finally got a hold of himself, and stayed solid, feet on the ground.

\- Y-you said what?

Despite being way shorter then the animatronic, the human managed to stare it down as it shook, either in relief or shock, he did not care.

\- Even if some parts are foggy, I now remember you, and why you now despise me, he finished as his blue eyes darted to the ground.

Letting a sigh out, the bear let his seemingly grey eyes finally take their natural color.

They were identical to Mike's.

Unaware of Jeremy standing in shock behind him, the night guard smirked.

\- Playtime's over, Christopher.

Recognition flashed in the bear's eyes.

" _Why do you have to go Mike?"_

" _Sorry Chris, but I have to go to school, so playtime's over for now."_

Looking firmly at the golden bear, Mike said what felt like the most surreal thing to him.

\- Big brother's back.

* * *

Haha yeah you know now!

Look, I can already hear some of you either screaming in frustration, or in surprise, but please don't take the pitchforks and torches yet, there's more then it seems to this.

If after I finish this story, you're deceived, then torch me, just not now please.

The family is slowly getting back together, but the horrors of the past are never far away.

That was all, now for the reviews, *mumbles* if there's any that is…

Well, two seems to be as best as it will get, at least it's already better than none.

A Guest : (yes I will reply to guests reviews too if any of you wondered) Well, because of the content of this chapter, I can't say much about their relation, just that Mike already had a childhood crush, but not for the girl possessing the puppet, definitely a big no.

Jack0lanterns : Confused? That's what I aimed for. Intrigued? Okay, then I guess I REALLY did something right, lol.

One : Yeah, the toys were never smart to begin with, and I'll cover them much, much later in the story, because in the main plot, there's a time gap which will need to be filled, about toward the start of what I'd call the "recollection" arc. Right now we are in what I dubbed the "family" arc. The "past" one will cover other locations, search of answers that are at the moment not really needed but will be later down the line, and eventually introduce none other then *drum rolls* FRITZ SMITH! Yeah, for now, it's mostly just Mike and Jeremy, but later I'll get Fritz in, and that's were things will start leaving people in a major case of mindfuck before the end of the story unravels all remaining answers to the remaining questions. Two : Did you forget? Sarah has recovered the ability to dream, so with Mike's ab-*shot for things that shouldn't be spoiled right now* Three : Why did I even literarily shot myself? ? ? Anyway, yes, she knew him as a child. Four : Yup, comes in handy when you have ghosts with some seemingly knowing who you are, but you have no idea who they are, chasing you around. #sarcasm. Five : … I, well, I can't really answer that **at the moment** , but there will be a time **later** where this… issue, will be addressed (mostly during the "past" arc, which btw somewhat overlap with the end of the "family" one, and this overlapping may or may not foresee some events tied to the "recollection" one). What can be said, is that more then just the puppet and Christopher knew Mike in the past. The only hint I can tell, is that each of them will be a piece of the puzzle, and only when will they know will Mike's memory come back… but some things still may have to be kept buried underground… Six : Weeeeellllll, I'll say that out of the two, Jane is the worst, but from the gang, these two are the worst assholes of the gang, Jane because it's her personality trait, she's really bossy around others when she wants. Golden Freddy because he kinda manipulated them, despite the fact it still hurts him he had to do this.

PHEW! So, I think a new part of the family arc is approaching, but Mike still has to explain some things to the confused Jeremy, lol. Also, he will need help convincing Jane and Gabriel, and he also has this engagement to do his best in repairing them, so I believe it's safe to assume I set the scene for a… few filler chapters… yuck. Still, can't have action everywhere, would get boring otherwise, right? Like, one chapter, a bad guy, things happens, bad guy one down, another shows up, defeated, and on and on and on, like, sheesh, that gives no interesting part to the story and would be just soooooooo predictable.

Alright, I ranted all I had to, so I guess we'll see each other next chapter. Thanks for supporting my endless blabbering XD

No, seriously, thanks for reading this story (and maybe my others? Dunno, who said a person had to choose only one fandom?), until next time.


	13. Chapter 12 - An heart of gold

So, liked how I did the last chapter? I honestly am so curious to know your reactions, everyone.

So, how will "little brother" react? Let's see, shall we?

Fun fact : Chris is three years younger then Mike, and this story takes place in the year SL is, I'll let you all deduce everyone's age. Just to make things easier scratch off the dates of 87 and 83. I wanted Mike to not feel like he's a man that just began his fifties. So I put his birth day in the year 1998, which makes him… come on, you surely know it, right?

Wait, you do know in what year Sister Location takes place, right?

… oops?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy all the ridiculous situations that will soon come, lol.

Ps : Once this is posted (or while I'm making the chapter) I will go make my own timeline, so events don't go like "hey guys let's destroy the plot!". **despaired facepalm**

* * *

\- My turn to say "it's me", eh.

It was all Mike could say before all the emotions he couldn't express due to his lack of memories made his throat tighten terribly, as tears overflowed from his eyes.

Seeing the sad man made the golden bear realize just how much he had been wrong to hate his brother. As the other did, Christopher's face quickly began to show the crude emotions he was feeling, such as remorse and guilt. He disappeared for a moment, making the night guard wonder where he went.

So it was not a stretch to say that Mike was indeed surprised when the bear reappeared, this time his arms around him. Thankfully, the man was quick to understand the robot simply wanted to hug him, and not strangle him to death.

He returned the gesture, feeling familiarity from the situation, as memories began to come back.

 _Here he was holding his little brother in his arms, looking proudly at the camera with a big happy grin. Despite having his eyes closed and the tears being visible, it was clear these were of joy._

 _There, he was pushing Chris on a swing, another moving too, but the person concerned was all blurry, as was some of the surroundings, like a badly focused camera. He still saw himself laughing happily with his baby brother._

 _In this one, they were hilariously trying to build a Lego tower, battling for the last piece while their parents rolled on the ground with laughter._

 _Now, they were celebrating Chris' seventh birthday, and Mike was handing him a present. Inside was a photo of both of them, taken at the original restaurant, with the wooden planks making the walls, barely damaged, and a golden silhouette behind them. Whether it was Fredbear or the bunny was unclear, as the image stopped at the suit's waist._

 _Next came a less happy one. Mike trembling as a cold feeling passed over his entire body. He was crying. The door of his room opened as a lightning bolt suddenly crackled with force outside, the shock nearly shaking the whole house. He stopped moving, before the shivering came back. To his relief, however, it was just Christopher, who plunged his luminous yet deep cobalt-like colored irises in Mike's twin pupils. Without a word, he took place, right next to his brother, and with a small smirk, both boys silently went back to sleep, both of them forgetting why they were so scared in the first place._

Other, less important scenes flashed in front of his eyes. Each time, only he and Chris were neat, the rest blurry, but he did not cared, for he was happy.

He wasn't alone anymore.

With a quiet sob, the golden bear let go of the human, before wiping his wet eyes.

\- I-I'm sorry, big brother. I… I thought you l-left me. I was so sc-cared. I didn't realised this day had been traumatic enough for you to erase me of your mind. I thought you purposefully ignored me, even before the recent events happened.

Mike was curious : before the recent events happened?

\- I, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Chris.

The robot eyed him in surprised shock.

\- Ha-haven't you seen the hints I left you? The papers, the journal with the job offer, the slightly higher pay then you should've get in your precedent jobs…?

The older brother simply looked at the ground as he began to blush.

Chris, him, nearly lost his voice at how oblivious Mike had been all this time.

\- …!

That was until Jeremy made a coughing sound, getting both brothers' attention.

Hands joined, a small grin on his face…

He REALLY made them know just how much he understood nothing of what just happened.

\- WHAT THE FUCK! ? ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU APPARENTLY HAD AMNESIA FOR MOST OF YOUR LIFE AND THE FIRST DAY WE MEET YOU FORGET TO TELL ME THIS "DETAIL"? ? ? AND NOW OUT OF NOWHERE YOU SAY THE GHOST OF THIS PSYCHIC RETARD IS YOUR **BROTHER**? ! ? ! ? !

Both looked with uncertainty at the other, before gazing back to the younger guard.

\- Is he always like that, asked the bear, leaning toward Mike.

The other simply shrugged.

\- How should I know? I only knew him since yesterday morning.

\- By the way, you're not mad at me, right?

\- Nah, everything's forgiven…

He then whispered lowly.

\- You still owe me something for nearly strangling me to death on my fifth night here, tough.

Christopher only looked away, somehow reddening.

\- I was angry, okay?

\- That's not okay!

\- I couldn't know, how would've I known?

\- I dunno, maybe by looking at things realistically!

\- ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING! ? !

The two brothers jumped in surprise before turning to the mad guard.

Arms crossed, looking resentfully at them, mostly the yellow animatronic, the younger man spoke up.

\- Now, can one of you give me answers before I snap someone's neck?

Both of the Schmidts exchanged a glance before Mike nodded. Looking back to Jeremy, he then tried to be as clear as possible.

\- Well, if I am to explain, I should first ask you : have you ever heard of a place called "Fredbear's family dinner"?

Something instantly clicked in Jeremy's mind.

\- Wait, Phone guy talked of it!

Same question from the others.

\- Wait, who?

\- This guy used to call me every night, and well, I quickly understood these were pre-recorded. So I followed his instructions, and well, it did its job, I managed to go trough until night four, where a _certain_ fox bit me.

He looked with barely contained rage at the bear, who made a defensive gesture.

\- Hey, I tried to explain things to Mangle, but she did not listened.

\- I think we all know that by now, Chris, responded his brother.

"Thanks captain obvious", did the ghost thought to himself in a sarcastic manner.

\- Still, one night, I think it was around night two or three, still a bit fuzzy but whatever. He mentioned one sister location, and later named it as you did, Fredbear's family dinner, I guess something happened back there, right? Something not… pretty, if I can put it this way.

The bear suddenly exclaimed in approval.

\- And right you are! You see, our dad once worked for the company, but after some time we had to move out to a new place…

He stopped himself right there, hesitating.

\- And I guess things went downhill right after it, the way you interrupted yourself, wondered the guard.

Thankfully, Mike took the job of explaining.

\- Oh you bet. You see, in the street we were in, there was these five teens which also liked to one : go at the restaurant, since it still wasn't far enough to not get there by walking, and two : who loved to bully "newbies", if you get what I mean.

\- Noooo, he trailed off on the "o" as his arms just fell limply to his side.

\- Uh… sorry to break your hopes, but yes, me and some friends, but mostly me, quickly became their favorite targets for scary pranks, beating the living out of us, calling us all kind of names, we were their new "toys", Mike's voice hardened, and his whole body imperceptibly tensed up as he recalled how they abused them all.

The younger guard looked at the bear, who nodded, and back at the human, now with sad eyes instead of furious ones.

\- I… that's really being a bitch, and a bunch… Just… what happened?

This time, it was the ghost who, taking a step forward, began to recite the past events of their lives.

\- Things went really, really grave, they quickly became more daring, more harsh, brutal with us, and their leader… he didn't hesitate, and soon he even started to break in the house, terrorizing us only to skedaddle right after, avoiding getting caught by our parents. They always had something bad planned in mind.

Moment of silence, where the bear looked remorsefully to the tiles of the floor, before, not even bothering to lift his head up, he glanced at Jeremy.

\- Things rapidly took a sharp turn… a _lethal_ turn of events, if I may say so.

\- N-no, they wouldn't…, the day guard, eyes wide as all kind of atrocious, possible scenes flashed through his head, had simply no idea.

\- I… I was at the dinner that day, the older brother stepped in, for a precise reason. It was my birthday, my eleventh, and well…

The human made a strange sound, a cross between a sob, a whimper, and a weak laugh, an ironic smile barely able to lift the corners of his mouth.

\- Things _definitely_ weren't that happy. The bullies were there too, and it did not took them long before they spot me…, the sad smile twisted into a snarl, if I could, I'd kill them!

He sighed, looking tiredly away from Jeremy.

\- They… they taunted me, but this time it was… it was too much, I snapped right in front of them. My friends, Chris too, came around me, but the teens were stronger than a bunch of kids. They caught me by the arms, and brought me in front of Fredbear, he made a gesture towards the golden bear, which now host my brother, as you can see.

The other looked questioningly in Christopher's direction, the spirit shying away from his scrutiny of him, as he, quite uselessly, stepped behind Mike.

The night guard took back from where he had left a few moments ago, breathing becoming slightly sharper, more trembling.

\- They… they stopped in front of it. It was in animatronic mode, he said, before they… before t-they…

He took one long breath, releasing the painful memory linked to the sentence with the flow of the air.

\- They threw me, but Chris intervened and… saved me…

"Sadly I wasn't that lucky, dad told us before the danger hiding behind these robots", sourly thought the ghost, looking desperately at his own hands, before he glanced back at the humans with a saddening expression.

\- He… he…, Mike tried to force the words out, but it was like his throat was obstructed by something, not letting them exit his suddenly dry, awfully dry mouth.

Falling down on his knee, the guard began to weep, tears running freely trough his finger, as he caught his head in his hands, trying to block the salty water from flowing down.

A saddened look glued to his face, the animatronic advanced, not leaving Mike from his sight until he couldn't turn his head more. Darting his deep icy blue stare to the younger man, Chris made a step forward, testing the waters.

Honestly, it didn't came as a surprise when he saw Jeremy instinctively take a step back. With a sigh, he crouched a bit, levelling himself to eyes level with the human, looking sincerely repentant and a bit worried for both him and his brother.

\- I know, he began, that I really did nothing to help, but believe me, contrary to the others, I only wanted to scare previous night guards away from this post, I knew they wouldn't make it to the end of the week. At least the few ones who had been attentive and quick got trough, and you, my lucky friend, survived a bite from Mangle, the most fierce of the Toys.

He stared in an unsettling manner into his fiery irises, making goosebumps rolls over every part of the guard's body.

\- She never left a single survivor before you. You are a true exception in the long, long list of unintended victims this company hid over the years, and to this day, that is still getting longer by each and every day passing by, leaving a corpse behind in the morning of the next. You had a chance that only rare ones had, be grateful, for events might not occur in this particular setup next time.

The fact an haunted robot was saying this in the voice of a young teenager only disturbed Jeremy more, before he recalled himself that said ghost was at least three years older then him.

However, he could only acknowledge this statement as the truth : who, and how many guards had the chance to survive a direct attack from the children's spirits?

\- I understand, he weakly said to the bear.

With a nod, the younger Schmidt got up, and taking hold of the human's shoulder, turned around, leaving to a less comfortable, but as safe room, the freezer.

As they entered, any sound from the outside was instantly cut off, and the day guard immediately began to shiver. Still, he didn't for long, as he soon took notice of what was kept in the chilly room.

Small bumps on virtual hills of equally as virtual mountains, boxes of pizza were laying around. Dozen, hundreds and maybe even thousands of them, all put in the most perfect disordered chaos the man saw in his filled yet short life.

\- Dear god, he whispered before an amused spark made the fire of his eyes lit up, is that why you're so fat?

Facepalm from the robot.

\- Your life is at stake and yet you have the force to laugh, what have I done to the universe to deserve such cruelty, someone for the love of god burn me to ashes.

Taking a deep breath, Christopher leaned against one more stable pile, while Jeremy sat down on the cold floor, shivering once more at the contact.

As if searching something on the ground, the bear's gaze slowly made its way to the guard's face, as he settled to use the most calm tone he could.

\- You see, I wasn't as lucky, that day… *sigh*

As he let out his breath, he closed his eyes, before looking back straight into Jeremy's, they were colder then the air of the freezer.

\- My throat, Fredbear caught it between its teeth, and here the flesh was soft enough for any wound from of these robots to be fatal, **especially the teeth.**

He looked to the side, and seemed to think about something, before talking again.

\- I guess… I lost something more then my life this day…

His voice lowered until he was just whispering.

\- And that something can never be brought back… I… Chris suddenly straightened, and while looking back at the human, his gaze hardened, You know what? It's not important, what is is that I want you to do me a favor.

Surprised, the man nearly slipped down to the ground as he was getting up.

\- A f-favor?! But I owe you nothing, he nearly spat the "you", before recalling that, even if in a twisted way, he had tried helping others.

\- I don't ask this of you for me, but for my brother, he said clearly. I… I don't…

The ghost's eyes fell down in a troubled and scared expression.

\- I don't want to lose him again, he finished softly, his breath now nothing more than a light breeze, it would've barely tickled a butterfly's wings.

\- Never again…

Surprisingly, the bear felt another hand take his, and looked as Jeremy smiled weakly.

\- Then, he whispered, maybe we… **I** could put the past behind me, I see you truly care for Mike.

He sighed, but this time of relief, in fact both of them had let out a relieved breath.

\- You have my support, just… could you check out so I don't die from times to times?

\- Pfff, you ask me that, said the spirit, humored at this, I may be able to use these powers as I want, but I can't use them on another spirit, the very least I could do would be to jam their circuit long enough for you to run. You see, I can't quote on quote "destroy" mater, at least I can alter it, or influence how it reacts to certain things.

\- That's… interesting.

\- Just don't go telling everyone that, okay? It was supposed to stay a secret between us five.

\- By that you mean you and the originals?

\- Originals?

\- Yeah, that's how some employee referred to you and the first models of the gang at the location I worked at.

\- … oh.

\- Anyway, I won't tell anyone about that, *snickers* even if honestly I don't quite get how that shit works.

\- Watch your language!

\- *sigh* Oh crap he's like Mike…

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the other guard, cheeks wet, but no more tears were present in his eyes. He tried to smile at them, inviting human and spirit out of the cold room and back in the kitchen.

However, when Mike tried to close it…

*creeeEEEAAAAAK*

Jeremy put his hands over his ears.

\- Shit stop, my eardrums are going to explode!

As soon as the impossibly aggressive noise ended, he saw the two brothers looking over at the hinges of the huge door.

\- Uh, looks like it won't need just oil, said the day guard in a calm tone.

Chris simply shook his head.

\- This place is really falling in pieces. This door would be too heavy to lift, even for me, and who needs a freezer this big anyway?!

Still crouching, inspecting the lower hinge, Mike glanced at the robot.

\- You think the superior hinge could hold the door if we broke this one?

\- Pass me the flashlight, was his response.

The door, at least half a meter higher than Christopher, had two grand hinges, made off high quality steel, it was the only part still in place off the original door, the panel of which was in bad quality iron, the old one being somehow lost after a robber during the early days of the restaurant.

The worse was that even the company didn't know where it was and how it disappeared, so everyone kind of… put it under the rug where it was forgotten, even if new employee liked to joke about it.

Mike smiled, remembering the first time, on the day he was hired, when he heard someone talk of it.

" _I bet the robber was blind, they mistook the door for a truckload of money or gold."_

He snickered.

The bear shot him a glance.

\- Are you thinking about…?

Nod from the older brother, and sigh from the younger one.

\- I should've known.

He looked at Jeremy, who simply watched them, before turning back to Mike.

\- I think so, it would be achievable if we had the right tools.

Nearly in a reluctant manner, he snapped one of his flat front teeth, much to his brother's surprise.

Without a word, he passed the flashlight to Mike, who only watched as Chris took something behind his mask, before pulling, a bar of metal coming off with the sound of scotch tape. As the guard looked closely, he realized that a small cavity had been carved so when the animatronic brought the teeth in front of it and pushed them together, a small *click* was heard.

\- Sometimes it's good to be a ghost that can follow the technician around, this guy was quite resourceful, he said while he passed the makeshift screwdriver to the human.

\- … you know… it's a teeth encased in a magnetic rod, right, asked the older of the two Schmidts.

Shrug from the younger.

\- Eh, lost it a long time ago, when Gab got into a fight with Jane, she has one of those punch, I think I lost some wires and screws, and a chip or two… I mean, that's if I had my skeleton back then.

\- Yeah I know, retorted the other sourly, she slapped me last night.

His brother raised a brow.

\- Really? I would've liked to see that, my big bro being handled by a girl, pfff.

He was really trying not to mock him.

Mike grunted, annoyed.

\- You're supposed to be an adult and you still act as a child… makes me wonder, why isn't your voice more… I don't know, he asked, beginning to work on the hinge, using the flat side as a lever, mature? I mean, it's not anymore the squeaky Mickey Mouse voice you had back then, he said with a smirk, lifting his gaze to search the ghost's embarrassed one.

\- Yyyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh, thanks for not saying that out loud, Jeremy would surely laugh til he dies from the lack of air, he answered with a nervous laugh of his own.

This time, it was Mike who lifted an eyebrow.

\- Still going with that morbid humor of yours, are you?

\- Still as sharp as ever, are you?

With a sigh, Mike finally lifted the piece of metal, which revealed to be bent, not enough to not be pulled out as he did, but enough so the door wouldn't close properly since it had already began to lower.

At the same time, the remaining hinge was having a hard time supporting the panel, beginning to bend already under the weight.

Shocked, the man looked at the tooth, then the twisted piece of metal he was holding in his hand.

\- What is that?! A tool of mass destruction?

\- Hey, that's my kind of joke, complained the robot.

\- We're brothers, it's sure we would share something, he replied.

\- Yeah yeah, just gimme that back, he mumbled while catching the tool the man had threw to him, disassembling the two pieces and putting them back in place.

"Uh, I'll need to glue it better next time," thought the ghost.

Suddenly, a little metallic tinkle came from the door, which had touched the floor, before it, not that surprisingly given its weight and the hinge having reached its limit, crashed down loudly, letting all the chill air of the freezer come in the kitchen.

That's what sent everything downhill.

[PoV switch.]

Gabriel was stunned, literally. Two man tackling him down wouldn't normally be enough to daze the ghost. Two man tackling him while he was unprepared and at the speed the guards did, however, that was apparently enough.

\- Damn, that hurt, he said while rubbing the back of his head.

He had been inches away from getting them, and now a murderer and maybe their… apprentice?.. were hidden, surely waiting for their program to kick in at six o'clock.

But there was still a bit more then an hour left, it was plenty for him and the others.

Heavy footsteps resonated behind him.

\- What you want Jane, grunted the robot as two violet hands grabbed under his arms and helped him to stand up.

\- Did you see where they went?

"I was knocked out, of course I saw where they went," was he tempted to reply as he turned to the other animatronic.

\- No, sorry, caught me off guard and I think I must've… fainted? Somehow, he shrugged.

\- I can't wait to fucking pass on and leave this creepy place, mumbled the rabbit.

Direct hit on the head from the other spirit.

\- Can't you hold your tongue for once?!

Jane only rolled her eyes as she walked away.

\- Oh, by the way, don't bother trying to get into any room, it's as if someone had locked all doors, she said before disappearing in the west hall.

Shortly after her departure, Sarah stormed in the dining room, looking completely panicked.

\- W-w-what happened, I heard something and tried to come as fast as I c-could, but the backstage's door was j-jammed, she stuttered slightly.

\- It's nothing, sighed the bear, just that I was inches away of getting the guard when suddenly another threw himself at me, and I guess the shock I had to endured knocked me out for a few minutes.

Gabriel looked away.

\- I couldn't stand up to a breeze without falling back on my butt, he muttered.

\- What…

The chicken was giving him a weird glare, confused.

Shaking his head, he saw the girl shrug the question away.

\- I can't find them anywhere that isn't a room with a door.

Both snapped their head towards the voice that was coming from the hall as the purple rabbit came back in the dining room.

Quite reluctant to admit a defeat, the ghost pulled out a chair and heavily landed on it, her frustration clearly visible. Following her example, the others too took a chair each.

\- So, they must be in one of the locked rooms, right, asked the youngest of the trio.

\- Duh.

Slap on the head from the bear.

\- Jane, drop that damn attitude, we need to catch them before they can make any new victims, being confined to this place is already bad, but imagine, having murders… I mean, new ones discovered here? This place would be good to be destroyed and us with it. I seriously do not want to know what being scrapped feels like, especially after the Toys…

He suddenly stopped talking for a moment, before his mouth moved "unnaturally" once more.

However, before he could place a word, the spirit spoke.

\- No, you're right, she admitted softly, I should be more careful.

Gabriel looked at Sarah, the chicken sending him back his own surprised gaze.

\- Let's just finish this once and for all, sighed the bunny, looking suddenly depressed.

Both nodded.

\- Where do we eve-! ! !

Sarah was cut off as a loud crash rumbled through the old establishment.

And the word "rumbled" wasn't to be taken lightly, everything shook for a moment, looking like an earthquake was focusing on the building.

Only one object in this hellhole could be massive enough to do that.

The three of them exchanged glares, and bolted to kitchen, only to find it locked too.

Barely thinking of the possible consequences, the trio threw the door down.

But never would they had thought to see what they saw.

Chris, standing behind the two humans, frozen in place as the cold mass of air that had accumulated in the kitchen was let free, making the animatronics shiver.

Sarah immediately recognized Mike, and the new guard…

But he was with Mike, right? So if he was with Mike, then he was okay, that's how it worked with grown-ups, right?

The poor little spirit was quite confused as to whether knock down her friends and escape with Mike, Chris and the knew guard, or to knock down the others, don't take any risk (he might've been the murderer for god's sake!) and stuff the other in a suit THEN escape with Mike…

That's when she realized how unlikely any of these scenarios were.

She couldn't ponder anymore on these questions before a loud scream echoed near her.

\- You TRAITOR! You where with THEM this WHOLE TIME, WEREN'T YOU? ! ?

\- J-Jane, Gabriel said while grabbing her arm, please calm down, there must a logical explanation.

She looked at Chris, then at Mike, before she saw what, in her way of thinking, made him guilty.

\- No, she lowly replied, shrugging violently to get the hand off her arm, look at this piece of garbage's eyes, they're the same as the fucker in front of us.

Gabriel looked worriedly at his "friend", before all his worry evaporated, replaced with anger, hatred, even.

\- … why, he barely asked as the "truth" made its way to his mind.

The golden bear looked at the brown one with panic getting to him.

\- W-wait, he began as he made gesture towards the bear and bunny.

\- NO "WAIT", YOU'RE JUST AS MESSED UP AS _THEM! ! !_

The sudden accusation brought back tears to his eyes, oil staining the soft material.

Chris never hoped to feel tears, to feel this heartbroken again, something he realised had only taken a few seconds to happen.

God how had things got so bad so fast?

The weight of everything being his fault suddenly hit him as hard as a sledgehammer.

It was his fault for having this petty desire of revenge towards Mike, to lie to the others, to manipulate everyone, to anchor these ideas in their minds…

It was his fault for **everything**.

Unexpectedly, Sarah was quick to dash between the two robots in front of her.

She had made her choice.

Rapidly, she took a frying pan, and despite being cliché, her first move was to bang them on the others' heads.

Ironically enough, for being made of metal, they fainted rather easily.

She dropped the pans before looking in shock at what she had just done, she didn't thought of what to do, she just chose to not let things get even worse, to act for once and not just be the one character in the background.

Still shocked at her own actions, she only turned her head towards the others.

\- Get out, she mouthed silently, now.

With a grateful nod, the bear simply put his hands on each guard's shoulder, before on Mike's memory, immediately finding the one place to go.

Mentally sighing, he teleported the tree of them to his brother's apartment.

"Good luck Sarah," thought the ghost before vanishing, "you really have an heart of gold, I believe you'll do what is right."

On their side, Mike and Jeremy had a hard time understanding what happened, especially the once traumatized day guard, who at first had thought the chicken would just tear them all in pieces.

The both of them only reacted when a strange sensation passed on them.

It was weird, feeling as if your body was made of dough, and that someone was playing with it, extending it into a long string-like thin piece that kept lengthening. Suddenly, the sensation went from mildly disturbing to completely annoying. Being at two place at the same time, beng split in two, feelinglike your body was melting and freezing, there was no real word that could transcribe the alien sensation that swept over the guards and each molecules traveled from one place to another.

To the humans, it felt as if the transfer took hours, but only lasted a couple of moments.

With a strong dizziness overtaking them, Mike and Jeremy, Chris being used to moving around that way, tumbled for a bit in front of a completely awestruck Arnold, who had been wondering what was going on this whole time.

\- What… was that, asked the night guard one he regained his footing.

\- Teleportation.

\- Yeah, but how?

\- Magic.

\- Chris I'm serious.

That's when Jeremy rushed to the toilets.

\- Uh, okay…, Arnold muttered as the human passed by him, not even noticing the giant fox on the couch as he spotted the room he searched for.

Alright, so one thing at a time.

Chris, Mike and a random guard just appeared in the living room out of thin air.

Chris could teleport, made sense.

Something must've happened at the restaurant, that was sure.

"And why do I have the awful feeling that the something is really, really bad?"

The bear was looking at the fox, pleased at the fact he seemed to be in better shape already, even if it was only the jaw being repaired.

Leaving Mike there, he simply grabbed his friend and went to the nearest place to be alone.

He had things to explain and Arnold was going to be all but happy about these.

* * *

Okay, I think I'll stop on this specific scene right here. I actually have been wondering if I should've ended there or go on a bit further, but then I think with what's coming next, the change of pace in the narration would've been weird.

Anyway, in the making of this, I actually had the time (no shit Sherlock, it only took me a few months to get to finish the chapter after all, as if I could have had any chance to plan out the story, totally a miracle, as if it wasn't obvious, but enough wit the sarcasm) to make the timeline for the near future and oh boy is this gonna be stuffed. And I actually have a block as to how do futher events since… Massive plot and shit are in the way for now, kinda hard to think about more then that.

Seriously I have enough planned for the next 20 to 30 chapters if I'm lucky, and it's not even planned to the part about the main backstory, but I digress, time for some reviews.

A Guest : (Wait, in your last review? Sorry I'm a bit confused, what did you thought you might've been wrong about?) Yeah, Chris won't be that much of a bother for Mike, but don't expect love and friendship to rain on him just yet, just saying.

And about the puppet, well, that's very complex shit I've got here for her. The poor thing doesn't know what she's in for.

Really, as much as I like making them go through all these shenanigans, expect some heavy heartbreaking bs from time to time, I'm a bit like a jester in a box, you never know when I'll pop up XD

freegirl333 : Waaah please don't cry! *get a pack of tissues and a book of puns*

QuantumPE : *blushes* Oh, oh my god… thank you…

I know I'm not the best of writers, but I'm doing my best (say the dude who finished the chapter and has the last part looking completely rushed -.-' ), and I like to think that I'm not a terrible story-teller, but sadly that's what happens whenever I open my mouth, the words just come out as a vomit of letters and sounds that can't be deciphered TwT

Uh, I think the puppet is kinda obvious with the latest games (even though I played none of the franchise so far) and honestly, I kind of binge-watched the whole twenty+ FNaF videos quite often when I was bored, yes I'm weird, and yes I'm more of a person that is drawn towards a game by its lore, even if my English was so bad back then that I ignored the meaning of "lore" XD

Seriously the progress in English I made during the last five years (basically during high school) is just stupidly amazing ._.'

I mean, before academy just came and crammed an English dictionary in my brain I could not even make the difference between left and right, earth and heart, and many other words that looks similar with another. Heck, I couldn't even say a sentence in English with more then five words…

Actually, come to think of it, I was quite deceiving in that class…

Makes me wonder what happened…

Whatever, enough rambling from me.

Seriously, I have like eight stories unfinished atm and I'm just taking turns writing them one after the other or when I feel like doing one in particular, and believe me having be blocking on this chapter for the last few months was a torture.

I think I'll stop before this become just a big thing with me rambling over 99% of something like 100k words…

Seriously I'm sorry if my rambling annoys someone, I'm just that kind of person.

Okay bye.

Ps : If any of you finds errors I would've missed, please feel free to mention them in a review or private message so I can correct them later on and polish the story so the quality doesn't drop from me misspelling words, thanks =D


End file.
